Rosalie Gilbert
by babynora1983
Summary: What if Elena had a twin that was special in more then one way and wanted just as much as Elena. They both looked like Katherine and yet how can there be two Doppelgangers. what is so special about Rosalie Gilbert and which Salvator brother will she end up with or will it be an original I don't know yet my self but I put a poll for your votes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Dear Journal,**

My name is Rosalie Gilbert I'm the oldest sibling and twin to Elena Gilbert and sister to Jeremy Gilbert. We live in Mystic Falls and slowly we are trying to get back to normal, well if there is such a thing as normal after you lose both your parents in a car crash and yet only you and your sister survive. I don't know who the mystery person was that got us out i don't know but I wish we could thank him. School is starting soon and both Elena and I have face our ex boyfriends Matt Donovon and Tyler Lockwood. We both just needed time to our self the doctor gave us a journal and told us to just write our feels in it was just something for us to do we didn't have to talk to him all we had to do was write. I mean what can one say about waking up in a hospital and being told that only you and your sister survived its not easy to speak about. everyone is always asking "How you doing?" or "How are you handling all this?" both Elena and I always reply "I'm fine" or "Great" with a fake big smile on our face. I know in time we will heal and have real smiles on our faces we just have to wait for that day to come. Elena goes to visit our parents at the cemetery I have yet to show up there its just to hard for me to go. I would have thought it would have been harder on Elena because she blames herself for them dying. She was the one that called them to come get us from the back to school party. Wow its been almost a year since it its happened crazy huh. :( Well here is to a new year at school and hope for a better future. Well to another day I must go now Aunt Jenna is taking us shopping for school and I need to go now smiles and love so til pen and paper meet again.

Rosalie Gilbert

"Girls we got to go now."

There was a knock on my door so I said "Come in." it was my sister she smiles at me and ask "You ready to go you know how Aunt Jenna is about time." smiling at her I replied "Yeah shes always at the last minutes about everything and rushing out the door. Maybe we should trick her and set the clocks ahead by thirty minutes so then maybe she wont be late." both of laughing we walk out to the house and get into Jenna's car.

* * *

**Okay this shorter then my normal chapters and stories but this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :)**


	2. Pilot Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**Poll for who will win Rosaline's Heart.**

**A) Tyler Lockwood B)Damon Salvator C)Stefan Salvator D)Klaus**

* * *

**Pilot Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

As I leave my room I bumped into Elena we smile and continue our way to the kitchen where we see Aunt Jenna.

"Toast. I can make toast."

I smiled at her and grabbed a bowel of fruit. Elena grabs a cup of coffee and say, "Its all about the coffee Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" said Jeremy as he walked in and stole Elena's cup from her I'm trying not to laugh and Elena glares at me. "What its funny."

Aunt Jenna then runs to her purse and grabs money for us "First day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

Elena and I both say, "I'm good."

Jeremy takes the money and Jenna continues to talk until she grabs my attention with her question. "What am I missing?"

Elena answered her before I could, "Don't you have a big presentation today."

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at...now." said Jenna

"Then go we will be fine." I say to Jenna.

Both Elena and I started to put the dishes in the sink as we waited for Bonnie to come get us.

(************)

As I sit in the back seat of the car Bonnie talking about her grandma and being psych and related to witches as Elena looks out the window and goes off to her own little world. Bonnie notices that and starts to call out Elena's name and I'm in the back laughing at the little scene play out earning myself a glare from Elena and a laugh from Bonnie. When out of nowhere something his the front window shield and Bonnie's tries everything to make sure we don't crash then realizing what just happened to us.

She asked, "What was that? Oh my god! Elena, Rosalie are you okay?"

Elena and I both replied, "Okay, its fine." After that I choose to ignore the rest of the conversation and just glad that we were back on the road and heading to school.

(************)

Once we were in the halls of the school Bonnie just couldn't comment.

"Ugh, major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach."

Bonnie looks at us and asked "She look a hot-can I still say-tranny mess?"

Elena shakes her head "No that's over."

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. Its a busy year." says Bonnie as she nudges me and points to Elena. We both follow her gaze to see that Elena wave at Matt Dovovan. He just stared at her for a bit the shut his locker and left Elena turns to us and says, "He hates me."

I give a small smile and Bonnie replies "That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply Greatest Hits.'"

We all smile when out of nowhere we here someone "Elena, Rosalie, oh my god, how are you two?"

It was Caroline Forbes and then she hugs both Elena and I "Oh, it's so good to see you both." she lets us go and turns to Bonnie and asked, "How are they? Are they good?" I stopped Elena before she could speak seeing as Caroline was my best friend and was obviously showing us how a natural blonde she was.

"Caroline, we are right here and we are fine. You are definitely showing us that its true about blonde." that got my sister laughing.

"Really?" asked Caroline as she chose to ignore my blonde joke.

"Yes, much better." said Elena

"Oh. You poor thing." said Caroline as she hugged us again. Elena gets out of hug before I could so Caroline hugs me tighter. Both Bonnie and Elena are smiling and I glare at them.

"Okay, Caroline." as I pull away from her.

"Okay, See you guys later." said Caroline as she walks away from us.

I look at both Bonnie and my sister and reply "No comment." as I shake my head and we walk off to head to our first class only to stop in front of the office to see a guys back. Bonnie goes on about what she predicts about the guy when I notice Jeremy walking into the bathroom I decided to walk over and wait for him outside but then I notice Elena following and then she just walk right into the bathroom. I shake my head and follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret.

As I entered I see her grabbing Jeremy's face "Great its the first day of school and you're stoned." I lean against the wall and watch them.

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop. All right? You need to chill yourself all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

"Look Stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! We gave you a summer pass." Jeremy looked pass Elena when she said we and looked at me. Then he looked down to the floor hurt he and I were a lot closer then he and Elena. "But we are done watching you destroy yourself."

He tried to walk away but Elena pushed him back and makes him understand that if he doesn't change that she'll be there to destroy his buzz every time. When she's done he moves to leave and I grab his arm so he can look at me I frown at him and whisper "She means well Jeremy please think about what she said please," I let him go and he leaves.

Elena turns around and looks at me "What can you tell me that I'm wrong?"

I shake my head and tell her "Come on we need to go find Bonnie and find out if she saw more then just back of the new guy."

Smiling we walk out of the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"Oh pardon me." said the sexy guy in front of us as he looks at both of us. Then asked "Um...Is this the men's room?"

Both Elena and I look at the door then back at him and she replies "Yes, um...we were just, um...we were just...Its a long story."

"Yeah what she said." was all that I could think to say.

He nodded and let us pass him after a bit of dance of which side to take.

(*********)

As soon as we were far away from him we stopped and talked.

"Okay, I guess we don't have find Bonnie." I said.

"Yeah here is the deal we will let him choose between us."

I smiled at her and said "Deal." and I shake her hand.

But I knew what I would be doing I would be letting her have the guy, I guess I could be the best friend I was always the friend in most cases except for Tyler. He was my first and only boyfriend so far and I'm sure he has some other girl fondling all over him. The day went on and after school both Elena and I parted ways as she headed to the cemetery.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. **


	3. Pilot Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**Poll for who will win Rosalie's Heart in the end.**

**A) Tyler Lockwood B)Damon Salvator C)Stefan Salvator D)Klaus**

**well keep voting so far Klaus is in the lead. :)**

* * *

**Pilot Part 2**

**Rosalie PoV:**

Elena came home and just barged into my room with a smile on her face, she told me about her little run in with Stefan Salvator and how he despaired on her. She left my room telling me that she was going to meet up with Bonnie at the Grill and asked, "Are you going to get ready to go to the Grill?"

"Elena, I can't. I'm just not ready to see Tyler I did good avoiding him today."

"You sure Rose?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just going to be hanging with Aunt Jenna. You go have fun tonight for the both of us."

"Alright but you better be awake so I can tell you what happened in your absents."

I shake my head, "Alright now go get dressed before your late."

she leaves my room to get ready and when its time fore her to go I hear her talking to someone that wasn't Aunt Jenna. I leave my room to stand by the top of the stairs to see Elena talking to Stefan. They talked for a bit before I hear her say "Let me put this down you don't have to stand there."

I hear him say, "No I'll just stand here." I don't think Elena heard him. She put book down on her table turned to see he wasn't there. I looked back to him to see him staring at me I smile at him and wave he just nods at me. Then Elena finally walks back to the door he reminds her that she was going somewhere and she ends up inviting him to go with her. As soon as she shut the door I was back in my room and I noticed a crow sitting on my open window. I walked to my the widow shooing the bird away as I started to shut the window I thought I saw someone standing by the tree but when I looked back nothing was there. I walked to my bed to finish writing in my journal adding how weird that both Elena and I see this crow and then a man.

When I placed my journal back on my desk I went down stairs to see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen with a burger and a bowel of fruit. "So that's why my fruit goes so fast." I say causing her to jump a bit.

She throws a grape at me, "Oh my god! Don't do that! I thought you went with Elena but I see I was wrong do you want me to get you something?"

"Yes, Aunt Jenna I won't do that again and no I didn't go with Elena. Its just us tonight so what are we watching? Elena says I must be awake for when she returns home so horror or action movie? Don't worry about food I'm not hungry okay."

We ended up watching 'Die Hard' until Elena came home she saw me and pulled me off the couch and up the stairs to my room. She told me about him showing up here and how everything went at the Grill. I was happy for her it seemed that a guy is what she needed. Tomorrow was going to be the back to school party. He told her that he would go if she was going to be there.

"Okay, Lena off to bed you go so you can dream of lover boy. I need my beauty sleep now." I said as I tried to push out the door.

"Goodnight, Rose."

I went to shut my door only to notice that Jeremy was still awake I walked to his room and leaned on his door "So Jeremy anything good happen to you tonight?"

"No. Hey Rose?" Jeremy called out as he saw me leaving.

"Yes, Jeremy."

"I know that your not ready to deal with Tyler but I thought you should know..." he paused

"What Jeremy what should I know?" he knew I hated when he paused like that but he would always do it.

"Well you remember that girl I told you about that I liked a lot?"

"Yes, Matt's little sister Vicki right? What about her?" I asked wondering what he was trying to tell me.

"Well I guess now that your out of the picture she's been...well you know...throwing herself at him."

I blinked a bit trying to stop the tears, Oh... I see... what do you want me to do Jeremy?" at the end I could no longer hold back my tears.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk. You don't need to do anything for me yet just whenever your ready." said Jeremy as he hugged me.

"Jeremy, I'll have a talk with her at the party okay now get to bed."

"Well then get out of my room so I can go to bed Rose."

I walked out of his room but when I got to my room I didn't bother closing my door I was to busy thinking of Tyler. I just got into bed and let sleep take me not to wake til the morning. School went well Stefan put Mr. Tanner in his place about the History of Mystic Falls

****hrs later*****

I drove us to the party Jeremy disappeared and Elena went over to Bonnie. I walked around looking for the ice chest for those that had to stay sober and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I stood by the fire for a bit until I hear Caroline I turned to see that she got a hold of Stefan. I walked over and say, "Caroline, I think Bonnie needs you she got upset Elena and I tried but I think you can help her better."

"Oh alright I'll go but only because you asked. Watch him for me." said Caroline as she walked away.

I turned to Stefan, "Sorry about her, she can be very... well whats the word I'm looking for. Blonde... Anyways I assume your here for my sister." I point over to her, "She is right over there." She was with Bonnie both holding on to a beer bottle.

Stefan looked at me and smiled, "Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean you just saved me from Caroline. Just to send me on my way to your sister. Are you sure I'm safe with your sister? All you and I have done is share a few classes, smiles, and nods. Wouldn't you like to make friends with me?"

I smiled and tried my best to not laugh. "Well don't you consider this conversation as a way of making friends? As I send you on your way to my sister as you put it yes you will be safe with her. And yes I'm okay with it you have a way of making my sister smile. Now go! You and I can talk more some other time." As I pushed him to walk towards my sister not giving him time to reply to me.

I notice Jeremy walking off to the forest so I went after him I caught up to him and said, "Hey where are you going?"

"Rose go back to the party trust me you don't want to follow me right now."

"What's going on is this about Vicki and Tyler?"

"Yes! Now go back!"

"No! I'm going with you."

"Fine!"

We heard someone saying no stop as we got closer but stayed far back not to see and I called out "TYLER!"

He stopped what he was doing because I saw his head peak out from behind a tree to look at me. I whispered to Jeremy to get Vicki out of here as Tyler walked over to me. "What was that all about Tyler?" I almost yelled at him.

"What do you want from me Rose?" he yelled as grabbed me from my arms and pushed me to be up against the tree behind me. "You dumped me remember. You said and I quote 'I need sometime alone.' and I gave it to you." He was drunk and I could smell it the beer on him.

"You're right Tyler, I did need the time. Thank you for showing me why I can't trust you anymore. That was Matt's sister Tyler you must not even want me ba..."before I realized what happened I found myself kissing Tyler back. His hands were every where that he could put them I had to admit that I missed his touch, his kisses, but I didn't want my first time with a guy to be against a tree.

As soon as he moved away from my lips to my neck I spoke, "Not here Tyler. Not against this tree...Oh god that feels..." part of me didn't want him to stop but if we didn't he would regret it when he sobered up. "Tyler please...stop..."

He leaned his head on me until he got his breath back to normal. "Rosalie, when your ready to be a couple again you know where to find me." I grabbed his hand in mine and we walked back to the party to grab some drinks when I see my brother and sister. I notice that Jeremy is carrying Vicki both Tyler and I run to see that Vicki had a big gash on her neck. I call for an ambulance and everyone is just standing around.

As soon as gets here they get Vicki in it and Matt is riding with them. Bonnie is letting us know that she is taking Caroline to the Grill to get her sober. I turn to Tyler and ask if he needs a ride home but he tells me he's good and not to worry that I should get my brother and sister home.

"Tyler, please don't break my heart I don't think I can handle it. Oh and you better let Vicki know that you don't see her like that."

He grabbed me by the waist and said "Yes ma'am. I will tell her and I'll try not to break your heart."

I take my brother and sister home and as soon as we walk in Elena stays in the living room and Jeremy goes to his room and I follow after him as I make sure Elena is okay. I walk into his room and see that he's sitting on his bed. I push him to lay down and join him in his bed and hold him to me as he holds on to me for dear life. We say nothing and we stay this way all night its been a while since he's needed me this way and tonight just showed that he'll always need me.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. okay here it is hope you enjoy it. don't worry it won't stay her and Tyler forever. **


	4. The Night of The Comet Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts_

**Poll for who will win Rosalie's Heart in the end.**

**A) Tyler Lockwood B)Damon Salvator C)Stefan Salvator D)Klaus**

**well keep voting so far Klaus is in the lead. :) oh and yes for every chapter the vote counts damn its a tie...:P oh poor Tyler nobody is showing you love... okay scratch that Stefan is now in the lead.**

* * *

**The Night of the Comet Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up the following morning to find my brother gone and blanket over me. I smiled and rolled over to my back and see Elena looking at me. "Is Jeremy in the shower?"

"I don't know Elena I just woke up." I listen for a bit, "Listen Elena no water running maybe he's down stairs eating." She then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her but not before saying "I'm glad its you he can go to when something bad happens." she closed the door before I could even reply. _damn that girl._

When both Elena and I were dressed we walked into the hall we ran into Aunt Jenna all dressed up. I continued to go down stairs to the kitchen as Elena talked to Jenna but when I got there I didn't see Jeremy. I went back to the stairs and when Elena notice me I mouthed "Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked Jenna where Jeremy was and I shook my head because Jeremy lied to her instead of telling where he was really going.

"Hey Elena, Aunt Jenna I'm going to go ahead and walk to school today." I said.

"Okay be careful." said Jenna

"See you at school sis." said Elena she sounded a bit sad but I didn't let it get to me I really needed some me time to think.

I was walking past when I felt like I was being watched I turn around only to see a crow. It just sits there on the fence moving its head side to side just looking me._ okay that's just crazy its just a bird nothing to fear._ I turn around to only bump into something hard I thought I was about to fall on my ass but the something hard I bumped into catch me. I look up to see gorgeous icy blue eyes looking back at me _damn _

"Uh... you can let me go now sir." I say only he doesn't and just helps me get my balance his hands still on my waist. so again I say "Excuse me but I think you can let me go now." He then lets go and steps back a little and just stairs at me._ okay this is getting creepy maybe I should just thank him and walk away._ "Thank you for catching me but I need to get to school."

I was about to walk around him when he spoke. "Your welcome, would mind if I walked with you?"

I thought for a bit "Well I don't know you and I don't think it would look right for a girl my age to be walking with a... (_hot,sexy)... _dangerous guy like you. I mean for all I know you could be a wolf in sheep's clothing." I smiled as we both walked side by side.

"Well then let remedy this I'm Damon"

"Rosalie"

"That's a beautiful name nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Damon" I tried so hard not to blush and not look at him. But he was making it so hard not to blush he would always catch me glancing at him.

"So Rose is it okay if I call you Rose?" He smirked and I felt like I wanted to melt so I just nodded to his question. he continued "Rose what do you do for fun around here?"

"Oh mostly all the teenagers hangout at the Grill well to be honest everyone goes there. But me and fun don't work together at least not for the last few months. I was actually on my way to the cemetery to visit my parents. But enough about me what brings a guy like you to Mystic Falls?"

"Girls that like to change to subject on me."

I blushed and giggled a little we were now walking past the cemetery I looked in it and I knew I still wasn't ready to go into it. I took a chance to look at Damon and found him looking at me.

"Aren't you going to go in there and do what you told me about?"

"No" and I kept on walking my eyes began to tear up so I stopped to close me eyes and breath for a bit leaning on a tree. Then a feel a pair of strong arms pull me into a hug by the smell of him it was Damon that was holding in his arms telling me its okay to cry. But being to stubborn girl I am I don't cry and I try to push him away I grabbed my book bag that I dropped when he hugged me.

"Look I really need to get to school it was nice meeting you Damon and thanks for the shoulder to cry on. I'll see you around." I then ran away not looking back or giving him time to reply. When I got to school I realized I had dropped my journal somewhere and it was to late to look for it. History was fun Stefan and Elena couldn't keep their eyes off each other._ I hope I made the right choice in letting Elena have him._ Around lunch time I ran into Jeremy as he was walking away from Tyler

"Jeremy what happened why are you angry?" I said.

He looked at me "It's nothing I was just talking and ask Tyler question about Vicki."

"Why would you do that for its not his business to know about her?" I was getting pissed.

"Because he was talking to some other girl and last I checked you helped me get Vicki away from him." he raising his voice to me.

"Yes! I did Jeremy I helped you out and now you are putting me between you and Tyler." I said forgetting that I had yet to tell anyone about Tyler and I.

Jeremy just looked at me then yelled "Your back with him? God Rosalie how stupid can you be? He's not even being faith to you as we speak. So what are you going to be his little whore now?"

Tyler heard Jeremy yelling and was about to run over to me so I grabbed Jeremy's arm pulling him closer to me and doing my best not to yell back at him. "First of all you have no right to be yelling at me no matter how mad you are. Second Tyler and maybe together again does not mean he has to stop talking to the female population." I then pushed him away "The next time you see me Jer you better think before you speak to me again. Because this whore in front of you as you called me knows how to put you in your place."

I saw Tyler but I put my hand up to let him know to stay back then an idea came to me and I slapped Jeremy across the face. I ran off to find Elena only to find her talking to Matt so I just went to the bathroom and cry. The rest of the day I left as be as soon as school was over I catch up with Bonnie and Elena we drove to the Grill to catch up with Caroline. I was to busy thinking about Tyler and Jeremy to pay and attention to them until Elena said "So then nothing."

Caroline not believing asked her again "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

I rolled my eyes to her question as Elena said, "Nope we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena we are your friends and sister ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Eww no I don't need the details of my sister love life." I said._ I really don't need the details it hurts just seeing them eyeing each other._

Elena laughs and says "We just talked for hours."

"Okay what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already okay, its easy boy likes girl, girl likes boy. sex." said Caroline

I laughed and was glad to laugh today "Oh my God Caroline. Thank you I needed a laugh." I noticed Elena grabbing her things I was going to say something but Bonnie beat me to it.

"Where are you going?" said Bonnie

"Caroline is right its easy if I sit here long enough. I'll just end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. So lets go Rosalie your my ride." said Elena.

"What I don't have the car?" I said looking at her

"I got the keys and Jenna parked it here at the Grill for us so come on." she says as pulls me.

"Like I really have a choice. Give me the damn keys Lena." she just smiles and throws them my way.

When we got to the Boarding house I was surprised at how big it was getting out of the car and getting closer to the front door I got that weird feeling again that I was being watched. "Go on Lena ring the bell this is your idea to come here." I smirked. Elena looked at me stuck out her tongue then rang the bell but nothing happen nobody came to the door. But when she went to knock on the door it opened and her knock was not that hard at all. I didn't like this I noticed Elena start to walk but grabbed her "Elena no don't this is never a good sign I know you watch horror movies."

"What?"

"Oh come on Lena we can come back some other time trust me I would never let you give up on this guy."_ even though it hurts me a lot to see him with you._

"Rose, are you scared?"

"What? No!"

"Then walk in here with me." I followed her in as she called out for Stefan. We heard something so we turn back to door only to see a crow fly in and I duck as she turns around to come face to face with a guy. Stepping back a bit only to bump me and I almost fall over "Elena what the hell watch where your going?" I stand up straight only to see that it was Damon and I smile at him. My sister is apologizing says that the door was open but when I noticed she was looking back and was quiet I turned back to see that the door was shut.

"You must be Elena, Hello Rose nice to see you again." Elena looked from him to me but before she or I could say anything Damon introduce himself to my sister. "I'm Damon Stefan's brother." my jaw dropped when he said Stefan's brother. _why didn't he tell me...duh you didn't ask...great i'm making a fool out of myself with my mouth open. _I closed my month I was about to ask him something when Elena spoke up.

"He didn't tell us he had a brother."

"Well in my defense I never asked him and I wasn't there when you did ask Stefan, Elena."I said and noticed Damon smirk

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come I'm sure Stefan will belong any second." said Damon as he guided us into the living room.

"Wow! This is huge." I said

"This is your living room?" said Elena.

Damon then said "Living room parlor sotheby's aution its a little kitschy for my taste. I seewhy my brother's so smitten It's about time for a while there, I thought he's get over the last one nearly destroyed him."

I was walking around looking at all the books trying not to listen to them talking.

"the last one?"asked Elena._ oh great I see what he's up too but I won't let him do this to my sister and Stefan._

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet."

"Nope." was all Elena could say as she looked around the room. I sat on the couch and looked at both of them when I saw a book opened and my hand writing on it I looked closer and then I looked up at him as he finished saying "we all know how those relationships end."

I had enough of his talk and I could see my sister was getting upset so I spoke. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

He turned to see me and noticed what I found and frowns and only says "I'm a Fatalist"and without looking away from me he says "Hello, Stefan"

I look past Damon and Elena turns around to see Stefan glaring at Damon. I got up and walked to stand by Elena "Elena, Rosalie I didn't know you were coming over." said Stefan.

"Neither did I." I whispered earning a elbow in my side.

"I know we should have called I just.."

Damon interrupted her, "Oh don't be silly you guys are always welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums'or some home movies. But I have to warn you girls he wasn't always such a good looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Rosalie nice to see you both." said Stefan. I looked at Stefan then at Elena and I saw her look of hurt and shock I felt it too. I saw her turn to Damon and say "It was nice to meet you, Damon and I'm sure it was fun for my sister to run into you again." I looked up at Stefan and noticed him look at me then back at Damon. _oh crap that's not good now he looking at Damon even harder then before._

I turned to Damon and smiled he grabbed both my hand and Elena's "Great meeting you too, Elena." he then kissed her hand letting it go looks to me "Rose"and kisses my hand l couldn't help but blush but he didn't let my hand go. Elena was busy trying to get Stefan attention and I was trying to get my hand back and when I did I turned to see that it didn't work and he just stepped aside so she could pass. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the house with me then I remembered my journal but I decided that I would get it some other time.

The whole ride home was quiet so when we got home we run into Aunt Jenna and start talking about guy problems my phone was going off like crazy. So Elena grabbed it before I could hit ignore and saw who it was. We looked at each other and I mouthed 'Later' she nodded and then the front door opens its Jeremy and Aunt Jenna run to catch up to him. They start to argue about something so Elena to ask "Why is Tyler calling you and Why are you ignoring him?"

I grabbed her and pulled her all the way to her room I knew I was going to have to pull the older sister card and make her promise she wouldn't say anything to anyone. I told her everything to Tyler and I getting back to together at the party to how Jeremy started a fight with him. Even telling her about the fight I got into with Jeremy word for word when I got to the Whore part she was shocked I told I had slapped him.

"Oh my god Rose, You and Jeremy never fight you always stop the fights with me and Jeremy."

"Yeah I know. Now that Tyler is back in my life I don't know what to do. Maybe Jeremy's right? Right I should probably just end thing with Tyler? I mean I don't like fighting with my little brother I don't want to choose between them Lena help."

Elena hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder the push me back after a while to look at her. "Call or text Tyler as soon as you are in your room but do not and I mean this with all my heart Rose don't ever sacrifice your love for someone to make me or Jeremy happy because we don't like the guy. You deserve to be happy just as much as me." I looked at her eyes getting teary _If you only knew sis what I've done for love and you._

I needed to change the subject so I said "Alright now just give Stefan some time to deal with Damon and I'm sure things will work out for you both okay." I regretted saying Damon's name when I saw her face light up.

"So when did you meet Mr. Damon Salvator huh?"

"Oh no we are not going there Lena."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that I saw how you both looked at each other."

"What Lena you are going crazy I only just meet him this morning walking to school. Besides you were just telling me to stay with Tyler."

"Live a little Rose. play the field. I think he likes you."

"UUUHHH you Elena will be the death of me. Now you got me think of him when I should be thinking of Tyler."

"You know you love me."

"No I put up with big difference."

Elena hugs me and gives me her puppy face "You love me. and you like Damon."

I rolled my eyes "That face wont always get you your way Lena but yes I love you and maybe a little. Now i'm going to leave your room before you say anything else to me."

I walked into my room to see Jeremy sitting on my bed but I kept walking to my closet and changed for bed. As I walked out I noticed he was still there on my bed I walked up to him and hugged him we stayed there for a bit before he hugged me back. "I'm sorry Rose I was angry with him not you I didn't know you guys were back together. Please don't break up with because of me." said Jeremy

"Oh god you heard Elena and I talking. Jeremy look at me I forgive you okay just don't do that again. So you staying in here with me or are you going to bed alone?" I said as I messed up his hair.

"Stop that I'll be going to my room you should call Tyler back." I looked at him and nodded. He left my room closing the door behind him I walk over to my window seat I grab one pillows I had on it hug it looking at my phone. I hear something hit my window I look out to see Damon throwing rocks at my window I smile and open the window he then climbs the tree in front of my window. When he was siting on the branch in front of me I asked "What are you doing here Damon?"

He smirked and replied "You dropped something when we first meet today. Oh before you say anything I didn't read I just dropped it on that table and walked away."

I bit my bottom lip, reach out to grab my journal and said "Thank you for returning it and I guess I just have to take your word for it that you didn't read it."

He just sat there looking at me so I asked "So is there a reason that your not leaving yet? I mean not to be rude but I was planing on going to bed."

"Is that the real reason you want me to leave so fast. I still want to get to know you." said Damon.

"uh... no i'm pretty sure that I wanted to go to bed. Beside Sir its a little to late to getting to know me considering your age to mine."

"How old do you think I am? Rose."

"Well since you ask, I would say twenty...four." his eyes went wide and then he smirked.

"Nice so I would assume that your seventeen years old. I see nothing wrong with us getting to know each other."

"No sorry you can't at least not tonight I need my beauty sleep not all of can look like you." that caused him to smirk _damn it why did I have to say that now his head is going to get to big for himself._

"So you think I'm hot, sexy, handsome."

"I never said that. Those words never came out of my mouth Damon so don't let it get to your head." _Okay so maybe I thought it but I'm not going to tell him that._

"Hey come closer I have a secret to tell you."said Damon

So I leaned out the window a bit to get closer to him and not fall out but when he came closer to me he didn't go towards my side of my face instead he stole a kiss from me I gasped and then his tongue was in my mouth to explore it. I did my best to win the battle of dominance but he won that battle very well when the kiss ended I moved back in and just stared at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you upset? You kissed me back."

"I know I did its not about you" to make matter worse my phone rang "let me answer this and I'll tell you why I promise okay." He nodded I walked over to my bed but keeping my eyes on him.

~"Hello"

~"Hey Rose, are you okay?"

~"What do you think Tyler? Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Look do you think you can sneak over here? We need to talk and I would like to do that in person."

~"Yeah no problem I'll be there in a few minutes just leave your window open."

I walked over to my window sat down "God right now I wish you had read my journal but you didn't thank you and thank you for the kiss but now more then ever I'm so confuse when it comes to you guys. Look my ex boyfriend is on his way to convince me if we should get back together or just stay as friends. So for now can we just be friends that kiss once in a while."

Damon just smirked and nodded "Well I should go so you can talk to your ex. If he ends up being your ex for good I'll be around more often."

"Wait give me your phone." He gave it to me so I added my number to his phone putting it as 'your Rose' but nickname was 'Rosalie' when ever I called or text him then sent to text to my phone from his phone. "okay here you go now you can leave."

"Wow not even dating me and your telling me what to do."

"Oh hush you go before Tyler gets here please."

"Tyler Lockwood thats your ex?"

I swallowed then answered "Yes do you know them the Lockwood's?"

"Yes I know them" replied Damon only he didn't sound happy in fact he sounded mad.

"Damon are you okay you sound angry."

"Yes I'm fine talk to you later." he started to move to climb down.

I bit my lip then I said "What no kiss goodbye?" I say as lean forward a bit to watch him leave

He looks at and smirks and comes close to me but this time he moves to my side and whispers "maybe when you don't have another coming to visit you."then he just jumps down from one branch to the other til he hits the ground. Then walks away to his car and drives off a few minutes pass as I sat there on my window seat waiting for Tyler to arrive. I begin to write in my journal of all that has happened today even the kiss that Damon and I shared. I then felt someone touch my leg I looked up to see Tyler, when he was completely inside I pull him into my arms and start crying in his arms. He picked me up and placed me in my bed laying down by me and holding me til I was done crying.

_I hope we could still be friends if I know Tyler well he will do something to cause me to dump him._

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. okay here it is hope you enjoy it. don't worry it won't stay her and Tyler forever. Since all vote are going to the others :) to bad we can't have these sexy guys for real...hehe.**


	5. The Night of The Comet Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts_

****** Since all vote seem to be going to Stefan :) to bad we can't have these sexy guys for real...hehe. Oh before I forget after this chapter I'm going put up another poll for who could try and break them up. :)**

**okay Stefan is just plainly wining now so I'll let you guys in on my secret I plan to have them together by at the latest 162 candles. I want to stick to story line as best I can so please enjoy you reading.**

* * *

**The Night of the Comet Part 2**

**Rosalie PoV:**

When I woke this morning I felt better and I noticed that Tyler was gone but there was a letter for me on the pillow. I read it and smiled

~Rose,

You look beautiful when you sleep so I didn't wake you to say goodbye. Meet me at the Grill later I promise I'll have the Vicki and Jeremy problem fixed I want us to be together again.

Love

Tyler

Today was going to be a long weekend and I was letting Tyler win me back. I got out of bed and went over to Elena's room to see she was still in bed so I jumped on her.

"Elena wake up I got something to tell you."

"No, don't wanta."

"You'll like what I have to say I promise its very good gossip" I started to tickle her but she just wrap herself more. "Fine then I'll go get dress and tell Bonnie and Caroline all about Damon."

"What?" she yelled as quickly sat up fast pulled off her covers.

I looked at her and smirked saying "Oh nothing you want to stay in bed so I got to go get ready and find Bonnie and Caroline." The next thing I knew I'm getting hit by pillows left and right "Damn Elena how many pillows do you got? alright alright I'll tell you. Stop throwing those pillows. Just so you know I'm not helping you pick them up."

"Yeah fine now tell me what happened with Damon."

I smiled at her telling her everything with Jeremy first just to receive a punch in the arm from her. "Hey I'm getting there I had to tell you about Jeremy first to get to Damon. Calm yourself and stop hitting me man maybe I should warn Stefan how abusive you are."

"Oh stop being a drama queen and tell me about Damon."

I blushed just thinking of what he did so I told her everything about the kiss and how I got a call from Tyler then how Damon reacted to him being a Lockwood and even what Damon told me before leaving.

"So just like that no goodnight kiss because Tyler was on his way so what happen with Tyler?" said Elena.

"Well you know that he is still my best friend even if we are or aren't together but when he got here I could say anything and I just cried in his arms as we laid down on my bed."

I handed her the letter that Tyler wrote to me. "Oh my god so who are you going to choose?"_ If only she knew that my choice was made when I let her have Stefan._

"Elena you and I know that Tyler is going to fuck up some how I know he loves me but he just keeps hurting me. Jeremy doesn't help he's always starting shit with Tyler and Tyler start the fights as well. Maybe I should take Stefan from you before to go all abusive on him."

"Oh no you don't we said we would let him choose who to be with. But now that I think about it you hardly even tried to spend time with him. Rosalie Gilbert did you push him towards me?" _Oh shit!_

"Elena come on think about this. How could I push him to you when all he's done is look at you all day. Besides I'm better at being the best friend."

"Fine I'll take your word on that."

"Alright I'm going to go back to bed now so wake me up before we have to go meet up with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Yeah sure."

I walked into my room and I felt as if I was being watch again and I turned to my window to see a crow on my window I walked over and sat down by it. This is not a normal bird it should flown away as soon a I was close to it. "Who do you think I should choose to be with? Huh crow? There is Stefan who is with my sister, there is my ex who fights with my brother, and then there is Damon who is so far the best kiss giver I've come to know."Looking at the bird I noticed it jumped in when I talked about Damon. "So you think it should be Damon?" The bird jumped closer "Okay I'm talking to a bird I think I'm going crazy I need a nap." I grabbed the bird and push it out closing my window then walk over to my bed and lay down.

(***Dream***)

"_My Rose where are you?" I giggled as I stood behind a big tree in the forest hiding from my betrothed. I was sure he was gone so I started to move to a different tree only to be grabbed by my waist. "I've got you my Rose" he turned me around in his arms and pinned me to the tree he was kissing my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_"Oh Niklaus" my hands were tangled in his hair. "NIKLAUS!" we stopped what we were doing when we heard Mikael calling for him and Ester calling for me "ROSALIE"_

_"Soon my Rose we will become one. You are mine and mine alone."He kissed me with such passion I would have fell had he not been holding me._

_"Yes, Yours Niklaus." _

_(******)_

I woke up just as Elena was closing my door I ended up scaring the both of us. I jumped out of bed and went to my journal and wrote down the dream I had every time like this it would happen. His sky blue eyes would haunt me but I could never remember the details around me.

"Same dream Rose?"

"No and Yes."

"What was it about this time?"

"All I can remember are his eyes and his name and him calling me 'his Rose' its scares me maybe I should stay away from guys for a while."

"No its just a dream Rose I've never heard of a Niklaus as you always right his name down. Come on shower and get ready you go to meet up with Tyler remember?"

"Yes mom, I remember I'm going." she slaps me on my arm. "Ow that hurt Elena."

She just laughs and walks out of my room I shower and dress so I could meet up with Tyler at the Grill. When I walked into the Grill I saw Vicki walking away from Tyler and Jeremy laughing. Tyler saw me and smiled so I walked over to him."So does she know we are together and why was Jeremy laughing?"

Tyler wrapped his arms around me and said, "She didn't give a chance to speak to her so that is why your loving brother was laughing now lets go join everyone outside okay." I nodded and let him pull me outside we sat at one of tables with our friends in the park and then Caroline walked away to see Elena and Bonnie we started lighting candles when Caroline finally noticed that Tyler and I were holding hands.

"Oh my god you guys are back together?"

I looked up at Tyler and then look at Caroline. "Yeah we are."

Caroline pulls me away from Tyler and hugs me, "Oh Rose I'm so happy for you!"

We enjoyed the rest the time making fun of Stefan and Elena as they stood to far away from to know what they were talking about. we all went back to the Grill and sat at the table when Jeremy came in and walked over to us and asked, "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?"

Tyler spoke up. "You're her stalker you tell us." I elbowed him in the side and he groaned when I did it.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said as he looked at me. I knew that look on his face he wasn't happy that I was back with Tyler.

"She probably found somebody else to party with sorry, pill pusher I guess you've been replaced." Both Elena and I looked from Tyler to Jeremy a few times before Elena spoke .

"What's with the Pill Pusher?" asked Elena

"Ask Him?" said Tyler.

I looked at Jeremy and he said "You wanna do this right now?"

"Jeremy?"I said .

"Are you dealing?"Elena asked.

Tyler just wouldn't leave my brother alone and egged him on "She's never gonna go for you."

So Jeremy replied "She already did, over and over and over again."

"Jeremy enough!" I almost yelled

Tyler didn't believe him "Yeah right."

So Caroline being who she and speaks before thinking, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." said Tyler.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Said Jeremy I looked and saw Matt's face and everyone was looking at Tyler.

I looked at Jeremy and I saw regret in his eyes when he looked at me. Matt asked "What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

"Nothing man just ignore him he's a punk." said Tyler.

Matt looked at all of us and said "You know what, How about all you shut up and help me find my sister?"

I went with Tyler to search but stopped him as soon as it was just us. "What the hell was that Tyler? You're suppose to make things better between you and Jeremy not egg him on about who can get into Vicki's pants." I was about to walk away when he grabs me pulls me to him I place my head on his chest "I don't get it Tyler you make me believe that we can be together but your bragging about Vicki with my brother."

"Hey look at me, I'm sorry about the argument between Jeremy and I. I"ll fix it I promise." said Tyler as I stared at him.

"Fix all of this Tyler this whole mess with Vicki and Jeremy. Meet me in my room tonight." I said as I grabbed him by the neck and brought our lips together to kiss he was about to deepen the kiss as I pulled away.

"You're such a tease." Ty said as I began to walked away from him.

"Well maybe if you fix all this and come to my room maybe I won't be a tease." I say making my hips sway more as I walked.

Tyler caught up to me and kisses me then says "Oh I'll diffidently fix all this and meet you later."

****(Later that night)*****

I was in my room in my normal pjs writing in my journal when Jeremy came into my room. He saw my smile and stopped whatever he was planning on doing.

"Hey did you get to talk to Vicki?"

"No Rose I didn't she was busy. Rose please don't hate me for this."

"What Jeremy? Tell me?"

"Look I don't know what really happened but I saw Vicki jump Tyler and kiss him. I left before I saw anything else for all I know he might have pushed her away I don't know. Sis say something."Jeremy said then we heard a knock on my window before Tyler step through. I wanted to cry and scream but Tyler needed to tell me his side of the story.

Jeremy spoke up "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough of it thanks for trying to defend me but I think your sister and I need to talk." Ty said Jeremy nodded and left.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed when I felt him kneel in front of me "I told her that I was back with you and maybe she wasn't hear me right but she kissed me. I pushed her away and made it clear to her I swear to you."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was saying the truth but not all of it. "Your hiding something from me Tyler what is it?

"Rose I know that you can tell when I'm holding something back from you, we had this talk before sometimes its best you don't know everything."

"Tyler you're right but I'm asking you to tell me anyways." I said as I hand placed my hands one each side of his face so he was looking right at me.

"Rose you know I love you. I just got you back I would never do anything to hurt you. Vicki got a little carried away when started to kiss me. I pushed her away she came back and went for well...do I really need to go into details... I stopped her okay its didn't feel right for to do that when I with you."

"Tyler are you telling me she tried to... she...was what she did over your cloths or did she have her hand on your flesh?"

"Over the clothes." said Ty I nodded and kissed his lips. He started to kiss me back with passion and we started back up on my bed so I was laying down and him on top of me but still to the side of me. His hands were moving every which way to get my skin he finally was able to pull my shirt off of me and I was in my shorts and black bra. He was kissing my neck slowly moving to my breast when the next thing I know Tyler is pushed away from me by something. I look over at Tyler and we are both shocked and he points to my neck I looked down and see that the necklace my mom bought me the ruby was glowing bright. Tyler tried to walk over to me but there was something blocking him I noticed that my right hand was clinched tight so I released my hold and he was able to walk over to me again.

"Rose is there something you want to tell me?"

"Tyler are we talking as best friends here or boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I would think both since its what we are . Whats going on?"

"To be honest I don't know since my parents death I've been having weird dreams when I get emotional things like what just happened to you being thrown across the room."

"Wait get emotional...wait are you saying that I was doing something right to but you were also scared I would make do something that you weren't ready for?"

"Yeah something like that. Don't let this go all to your head. Just hold me tonight okay I've noticed when your here with I don't dream those weird dreams."

"Yeah okay so does that mean we are good or am I still on probation and have to earn you still?"

"Tyler lets just take this one step at a time mainly because I still want you as my best friend."

"Rose how about I just stay here til you sleep because you know how my father is if i'm not home well you know how mad he'll get."

"Thank you Tyler" I said to him as I dosed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better.**


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her ex) C) Klaus D) Damon **

* * *

**Friday Night Bites Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up to notice Tyler was gone and that it was still early I got dressed and called Bonnie to remind her to pick Elena up for school. I drove to the school ready to confront Vicki and put her in her place. I was sitting under a tree waiting for Matt's truck to drive in when I did see it I got up and walked over to hug Matt as he shut the door to his truck.

"Hey Matt." he hugs me back "Hey Rose."

"Do you mind if I talk to you sister alone." I asked.

"Na, I'll leave you two so you can talk." he says as he walks away.

I smile at him "Thanks Matt I'll see you later."

"Hey if this is about Jeremy he can make his own choice." said Vicki _oh no she did not just start this shit about my brother._

I walked over to her as I did I felt like someone was watching me again I just ignored the feeling and pushed Vicki against the truck. "No honey this is about so much more. You want my brother fine but you will have to earn him by going through me. Oh one more thing stay away from Tyler."

"That's a bit hard to do when Tyler and I are together." Vicki said but she didn't end there "Besides Tyler is your ex-boyfriend so what he does is none of your business."

I wanted to slap her but I didn't "Oh honey what made you think Tyler was your's to have?"

She looked at me the said, "Well last night at the Grill he found me started talking about something I heard him say girlfriend loud and clear so I kissed him. All though he did push me away from him twice but none the less Tyler and I are together." _omg does this girl not get the hint _

"Oh My God! Are you so hung up on drugs that you pick and choose what word to hear? He was talking about me being his GIRLFRIEND again. The night of your attack was when Tyler and I got back together." I told her as I poked her in the shoulder and continued "The kiss that you're talking about both Tyler and Jeremy told me how you throw yourself on Tyler. Oh and when a guy pushes you away from them its because they don't want you. So this is my last warning to you Vicki stay away from Jeremy and Tyler."

I knew I was getting angry and if I didn't walk away now something that I couldn't explain would happen the ruby on my necklace was starting to shine. Just as I turned to walk away she grabs me by my hair yelling "Liar!" I was about to punch her when I felt someone wrap their arm around me.

"Girls enough!" it was Stefan and I noticed that he had Vicki in his other arm. I pushed her to the truck and looked into her eyes and calmly tells her "Vicki, your going to walk away and forget about Tyler dating you."

She walks away saying "I think I'm going to go looking for Jeremy bye Rose."

I looked at Vicki as she walked away I then realized that Stefan had now had both his arms around me now I could feel his breath on my neck. I put my hands on his arms as I feel him lower his head and begin to kiss my neck I felt shivers go down my back and say "Okay Stefan I think you can let me go now." _omg maybe he thinks I'm Elena._

"But you feel so good being in my arms Rosalie."Stefan says as he begins to tickle me. _okay so he knows its me still whats going on with him._

"Hey! Stop that!"(giggles) "So not fair." I said as Stefan stops and lets go of me. _oh that was fun but I just can't let this go anywhere he belongs to Elena _ "Hey Stefan how did you get Vicki to stop and act like nothing happened."

We started walking over to the tree where I had my bag and we noticed that Bonnie and Elena are looking for a parking stop. "Are you going to answer me or are you hopping that I'll forget?" I say as I grab his arm to get him to look at me.

"You know Rosalie you are so different from your sister."

"Good I was hopping that their would be something different."

"Sorry about the kiss on your neck I don't know what came over me."

" Don't worry about it. Its just a neck." I smile at him and he smiles and shakes his head.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you everything but for now lets forget about what happened back there with Vicki. I promise to tell you everything when the time is right."

I looked at him and sighed "Alright I'll leave the Vicki thing alone for now but you will have to tell me everything when you ready got it."

We hugged as when we pulled apart he left on arm around my shoulders and we walked over to Elena and Bonnie. When we caught up to them Stefan says morning to both of them. Elena is looking at me like I was crazy but the way Bonnie was acting shocked me

"Bonnie wait..." Elena said I looked at her and she gave me a look that told that she would tell me later.

Stefan said, "She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend she's looking out for me. When she does she will love you." said Elena

"Hey Look there is Tyler I"ll see you guys later." I said not wanting to see my sister get all lovey dovey with Stefan.

"Rose are you sure about that Jeremy told me about Vicki and Tyler besides what about that other guy you told me about." Said Elena I turned to her and she knew I was angry.

"Lena my love life is none of your concern just as your is none of mine. Jeremy had no right to tell you anything about Tyler. If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask me?" I turned to walk towards Tyler.

"Rose I'm ..." I put my hand to let her know I didn't want to hear it. I kept walking over to Tyler I ducked to avoid being hit by the ball saying "Hey Matt."

"So what did you and my sister talk about?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah...We talked about girl stuff...So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

Tyler spoke up first, "Your sister and her new boyfriend. Don't you think Matt deserves to get back with her like we did?"

"Tyler now everyone is like you and I granted Matt and Elena have the same kind relationship like we do. But as much as I like the idea of them getting back together its all on Elena the choice is hers and hers alone Tyler. Matt sorry that my boyfriend an idiot and thinks with the wrong head at time."

Matt just shock his head and laugh a little looked over at Elena with Stefan and said "She made her choice Ty."

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler says as he puts his bag on the ground and catch the ball before Matt could.

Matt said, "What are you doing? Ty, Don't TY TY."

Tyler had thrown the ball towards Stefan I was to warn him but he turned around in time to catch it. _WOW_ Stefan then throws it back to Tyler and causes him to move back a few steps.

"Whow." said Tyler I punch him in the arm.

The bell rings so we have to go to our classes, "Can't believe you did that Tyler. Lets go Matt before we are late for class."

"Rose! Babe! Come on nobody got hurt." yelled Tyler.

I shock my head and kept walking with Matt. "Matt do you think I was wrong to give Tyler another chance? I mean its just both Jeremy and Tyler told me that Vicki kissed Tyler and that he pushed her away telling her that he was with me. I want to believe I made the right choice."

"Well Rose I was there and I heard Tyler tell my sister that he wanted to be with you. That you were his girlfriend and when she heard that word she kissed him he did push her away and the second time he pushed her away I had to drag her away. So to answer your question no you weren't wrong to give Tyler another chance. Beside that fact that he told you the truth about it tells you he want your relationship with him to work out."

"See Matt I knew you were good for something. Anyways thanks for your opinion on this it means a lot to me. Elena hates it that I'm Tyler again but its because she didn't hear the whole story yet. But really thank you Matt."

Matt smiles at me I smile at him and I notice him looking behind me and then I feel someones arms wrap around me. "Now babe that was mean of you to go with my best friend and leave me hanging."

"But honey I thought I was your best friend." I pout and Matt is shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Well you are babe but sometimes I need a guy to talk. which is Matt so see all is good right?" said Tyler his tone a bit different.

"But Tyler I don't like having to share Matt with you. So you know maybe I should start dating Matt? What do you think Matt? You and I ?"

"Sure thing Rose this way I get hold you." Matt pulls me away from Tyler and holds me in his arms he turns me to look at Tyler.

Tyler look like a sad puppy who was being put outside. "Oh Tyler we are only joking with you. You know that Matt and I always talked like this to annoy you and Elena."_ oh shit I did not just say Elena when I just got Matt to smile again._

I turned around in Matt's arms and saw that he was okay so I kissed him on the cheek "Matt its good to see you smile again."

"It feels good to smile again I thought we wouldn't be able to do all this stuff since you know." said Matt.

"Matt I would never stop its to much fun for me to give up. Now we need to get to class."

Matt let me go and I walked over to Tyler and kissed him I walked back to Matt and we head to class. Classes went a bit fast for me but then again it was the first day of practice I was sitting in the benches watching the guys practice since Caroline was running late to our own practice. I felt someone coming over to where I sat before he even said anything to me or got the chance to sit I said. "So Stefan are you going to join the football team?"

"How did you know it was be coming over?"

"I have my ways so are you joining the team or just watching them play?"

"Yeah thinking about it your sister thinks I should. What do you think?"

"Well I know you can throw a ball very good so I think you could a lot of help to these guys." I turned to him and smile he returned the smile and it causes me to blush so I looked away. "Oh and if and I do mean a BIG if Mr Tanner lets you on the team don't let the guys get to you. They will do anything and everything because your the new guy."

"Oh is my best friend worried about me? How cute."said Stefan as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I pushed him away playfully, "Worried about you no something tells me you can handle yourself just fine. I'm more worried you'll hurt them well anyways this was fun but I got to get to cheer leading practice so bye."

I left before Stefan could reply to me and as I got close to Elena and Bonnie I heard Elena saying "Its not like her."

"Whats not like her? And who is her?" I asked as I sat down and started to stretch for practice.

"Hey Rose you made it. Caroline we were talking about her. Bonnie been trying to get a hold of her." said Elena.

"So Rose how are things with you and Tyler?" asked Bonnie.

"Well I don't know what you have heard but things are going. Elena I'm sorry I got upset this morning it really had nothing to do with you its had to do with Vicki. Tyler still has to fix things with Jeremy so I don't know how long Tyler and I together will last so keep your fingers cross." I said.

"Well think of it this way if things don't work out you still have that other guy Rose." said Elena causing me to blush and me to look everywhere but at Bonnie when she asked "What other guy?"_ omg Elena really fine at least she's not saying his name to the world._

As I was looking around I saw Damon's car coming so I nudged Elena to look at what I saw and the car came closer we Caroline and my mouth drop open as I saw her with him. I felt Elena grab my hand and give me a little squeeze Bonnie turned around to see what we were looking at.

"That must be the Mystery Guy from the Grill." said Bonnie.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Damon _how could he? _so Elena replied, "That's not a Mystery Guy that's Damon Salvatore. Rosalie's guy!"

"Salvatore, as in Stefan? Wait Rose's guy?" asked Bonnie.

I saw him smirk as Caroline was talking to him I looked away when I saw her go to kiss him I was going to reply to Bonnie but I couldn't so left her to think about it herself. When I looked back at him our eyes meet and I could tell he saw my hurt but he still drove off as if nothing happen.

Caroline walks between Elena and I and says "I got the other brother hope you don't mind." I mumbled "I had him first." Elena grabbed my hand again and squeezed it again. I smiled at her we got in our spots to start practice.

"Sorry I'm late girls I uh, was busy. All right lets start with the double pike her-key hurdler, what do you say?" Said Caroline.

My mind was somewhere else so I wasn't doing so well at practice today Elena wasn't either but she didn't go to summer camp with Bonnie, Caroline and I. So Caroline was going to be mad at me more so as she sends us to sit out and watch I noticed Stefan was geared up and running to the field. I waved my hand in Elena face to get her attention I then pointed to Stefan we both got up and walked over to watch them practice.

"Oh Rose before I forget your making dinner tonight for us, Stefan, and Bonnie." said Elena.

"What? Why? Whatever fine I'll make dinner." I said

"Rose, talk to me are you okay?"asked Elena.

"Elena, don't...I was never really with him. Look why don't you go wait for Bonnie while I wait for Tyler here I really need to talk to him anyways." I said

"What do you want to talk about babe?" said Tyler as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ewe! TY! You're all sweaty." I said as I tried to get away "Elena help me out here."

She was laughing and then stop when someone got a hold of her I looked up to see Matt had her. "Yeah you get her for not helping me out Matt. But Matt let her go and help me out here." Tyler lets me go before Matt gets a chance to come help me out. Elena was already heading over to Bonnie.

"So what did you want to talk about Rose." asked Tyler

"I wanted to know if you fixed things with Jeremy yet? Because to be honest as much as I want to be with you my family comes first. If you two can't be in the same room with out fighting I can't see us working out."I said.

"Babe I promise if I don't fix things with him I'll deal with whatever you say we have to be I want you I'll do anything for you. Now you better go before Elena and Bonnie leave you. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better.**


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon **

* * *

**Friday Night Bites Part 2**

**Rosalie PoV:**

When we got home I started cooking pasta while Elena and Bonnie got ready upstairs. When they came down I heard Bonnie talking about number that she had been obsessed with today 8, 14, and 22. I told them to put everything in bowels while I went up to change as I was on my way down the door bell rang.

"I got it." I yelled as I got to the door I opened it to see Stefan. "Hey you!" I coughed " Good of you to come. Now would you care to escort a young lady like myself to the dinning room kind sir?" I said as I closed the door.

"Well it would be my honor too Miss Gilbert." said Stefan as he moved his arm a little so I could wrap my arm around his.

"Well then do lead the way Mr. Salvatore." I said just before we entered the dinning room to see Bonnie and Elena setting the food on the table. "Ladies, look who I ran into on my way here." I giggles only to receive a playful slap from Elena as she went to hug Stefan. "OW Elena really maybe I should take Stefan from you to save from your abusive slaps." Elena was about to slap me again but I ran to Bonnie. "Save me Bonnie I can't live like this with her abusive ways." I said cause everyone to laugh as soon as we sat to eat it was silent until Elena got Stefan and Bonnie to talk about witches and I want to talk about as well but the door bell rang. Elena was about to get but I said, "Sit Elena I'll go get the door."

I walked away smiling only for my smile to disappear as soon as I open the door to see Caroline and Damon. I kept starring at Damon as Caroline said "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so I brought desert."

"Oh." I said as I looked at Caroline.

"Hope you don't mind." said Damon.

With a sad smile on my face I let Caroline walk by me as she hands me a cake. I sensed Stefan coming over to us and ask Damon "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Rosalie to invite me in." replied Damon.

"Oh yeah you can just ..." I said as Stefan interrupted me.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you Damon?"

"Get in here." said Caroline

Ignoring her Stefan says "We're just finishing up."

As I looked both of them I decided to put an end to this "It's fine just come on in."

Damon walks in and turns to face me and Stefan we shut the door Damon says "You have such a beautiful home Rose."

I nodded my head and I went to help Elena everyone enjoyed the cake and I collected the dish as everyone went to sit in the living room. _how did this happen to me? How could I allow myself to like two different guys? Tyler is different I love him but my brother family comes first. Am I wrong to allow my families needs to come before my own. But to allow myself to like two brothers that happen to be with my sister and friend Caroline. _I was washing dishes as everyone talked I was busy thinking that I didn't even noticed that my sister joined me in the kitchen. I jump as soon as she put her hand on my shoulder._  
_

"Oh my god! Elena you scared me."

"You were in your own little world again. Are you okay?"

Smiling at her "Yeah I'm fine."

"Rose talk to me I know you."

"Elena, now is not the time look I'm going to my room I did most of the dishes. why don't you finish them and we can talk later I promise."

"Okay I'll hold you to that."

I dried off my hands and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into someone when I looked up I saw that it Damon. I would have fallen but was able to wrap an arm around me pressing closer to him my hands on his chest as I looked into his sky blue eyes. "Oh...sorry..." I said as I was trying to get out of his hold on me. "I hope you and Caroline had a great time here."

Damon smirked and tighten his hold on me "Why are you trying so hard to get away from me _Rose_?"

I blushed at the way he said my name "Damon, you always seem to bump into me. Look it seems like you are on your way to the kitchen and I want to be alone in my room so if you could let me go that would be great."

"I let you go but I want you to promise me you'll wait for me at your window tonight?"

"Why? What do you want Damon? You are with Caroline... look you are on your way to the kitchen so go just go."

"Rose! I just want to talk." he said as he let me go.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I tried to walk around him only for him to stop me again and kiss me. I tried my best not to react but he was just so damn great as kissing that I whimpered when he pulled away. Leaning his head on mine he said "I'm **not** with Caroline."

"Damon I know what I saw at practice and lets not forget the fact that your here with her. Which in turn tells me you are with her so don't lie to me Damon." I said trying to push him away from me.

"Rose." He growled, "I'm **not** someone that begs to talk so I'm asking that you give me a chance to explain myself."

I thought about it and the fact that I just wanted to get to my room "Fine I'll wait by my window tonight now let me go."

Damon lets me go and walks into the kitchen I hear him talk with Elena before I finally leave to go to my room. Passing Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline who still sat in the living room telling them that I had a headache so I was going to my room and saying goodnight to them. I grabbed my journal and sat by my window to wait for Damon when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and the door open to reveal Elena.

"Hey Rose everyone left are you ready to talk about what is bothering you?"

I sighed "Elena, come sit and now we can talk so ask me what you want me to talk about."

Elena sat down on my window seat with me hugged one of the pillows that I had on it and asked "You and Damon?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about him next."

"You and Stefan?"_ woo didn't see that one coming._

"Friends, maybe best friends why you ask."

"Rose that's not what I meant by you and Stefan. You know what mean Rose. Did you let me win?"_damn what do I say._

"Lena you are me sister you finally had that smile on your face again. I do like Stefan a lot but like I told you before you won because all he did was look at you. He seems okay with me being his best friend we joke so when I joke about taking him from you its just a joke."

"Okay you and Tyler?"

I smiled and giggled at the fact that she was naming the guys "I'm not sure but if he doesn't fix things with Jeremy I just don't think its going to work."

"Well Bonnie did tell me that we should play the field this year not to stick to one guy. But I think that if Tyler can't see that you are better then Vicki then he's crazy and as for Damon he's an idiot if he thinks that Caroline is better then you."

"He doesn't think she is in fact he said he wasn't with her like that then kissed me and asked me to wait by the window for him here."

"What? When I asked you about him you said nothing that I didn't already know and now you tell me this like its nothing new. Rose have you gone crazy okay you need to change and get all sexy for and show him that you are the better girl for him."

"Lena your crazy I am not going to change but you can get out of my room now."

"Ah fine I'll be you will tell me everything in the morning."

"Alright just leave okay."

As soon as she left there was a knock on my window I look over to see Damon with a smirk on his face. I opened the window and let him in and I said "Okay your here now what was it you wanted to say to me." as I walked over to my bed. I turned to see Damon right behind me and leaning in to kiss me and I allowed it to happen I cursed at myself for being so weak. He pushes me to lay on bed with him on top of me I gasp and he took that moment to explore my mouth with his tongue.

"Damon." I moaned as he started kissing my neck I then realized that I should stop this and pushed him off me. "Damon really? You can't do this every time. **Talk! **"

"What do you want me to say Rose?"

"How about the truth?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"Will you stop answering me with question and give me a real answer." Looking into his eyes I asked "Why are you really using Caroline for Damon? Because I don't believe it one bit that its to get close to me."

"Tell me Rose. Why do you care so much for my reason?"

"Because I do care I don't want my family or friends hurt by you." I was angry and my necklace was starting to glow again. "Tell me the truth Damon! Why are you using Caroline for? Is it to get to me and Elena? Who is Katherine?"

He looked at me the spoke, "So you were listening to us?"

"Yes! Now answer my question Damon or leave."

"Caroline is being used for my needs as well as to help me get closer to you and Elena. As for Katherine she was Stefan's and mine ex who had her first is up for debate as I'm sure Stefan answer to that question would be different."

"Oh my god! Thank you for the truth but you need to leave."

"Are you judging me Rose? Tell me why you don't want me? I want the real reason why you won't open your heart to me."

"Oh so you want to call me out Damon fine. You want my truth? Fine! Tyler is my reason I wanted to give him a chance to fix things but he just can't seem to keep it in his pants long enough to earn it. You are dating Caroline and yet here you are in my bedroom asking me to give you a chance I don't want to be the other woman I want to be thee woman. So you see I don't trust men with my heart." I said as I walked over to my window seat and sit.

Damon tried to walk over to me by the window but I put my hand up to stop him as I looked down at the floor to hide my tears. I heard Damon gasp so looked to see him with his and up as if trying to push off a wall. I looked down at my necklace to see it bright red so I brought my hand down. When I heard a thud I started laughing knowing that Damon fell to the ground I got up to walk over to my desk.

"You find that funny do you Rose." Damon said as he ran to me and pinned me to the wall making me moan in pain. "Hows this for funny?" he said as he started tickling no matter how much I tried to stop him he wouldn't.

So a thought came to me and I whispered to him "I need you Damon deep inside me."He stopped and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What?" but the look of shock on his face was my undoing so I was laughing again."Oh you tricked me to stop. Your good but I'm better sweetheart." He started kissing my neck and he had a firm grip on my waist. That got me to stop laughing quickly I was about to moan but I bit my lip to stop myself I didn't want him to win.

"Damon...stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he as one of his hands started to move up my side and stop just under my breast.

"Yes."

He stopped and took a few steps back and stared at me."Rose, what are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Rose, I know what you are but I want to know if you know what you are?"

"I'm a girl, a female, what else is there to know."

"Rose you know what you did. It didn't even shock you to see that you had me blocked off with that wave of your hand. So tell me what I want to hear."

"Yes Damon things I can't explain happen around me but I don't know what its about. Can you please leave so I can go tto bed."

"Fine I'll go but maybe you should go with Bonnie sometime when she goes to see her Gram."

I looked over to where I thought he was but he was gone I got into bed and fell asleep.

***(Dream)***

_"Here I am Ester I was just taking a walk not to worry." When I was close enough she grab my hand and pulled me close to her. _

_"Now child I need your help with a spell."_

_I looked at her with surprise she had other friends to help her so why would she need me for, "Ester your scaring me whats wrong I know you have friends to help you that are stronger then me I'm just learning from you."_

_She looked at me and spoke "You are stronger than you believe child but the spell I want to do is against nature that the other witches don't want to help."_

_"Ester I like how I feel around the woods will this spell take that away from me?"_

_"No child."_

_"Then I shall help you Ester."_

_"Come child I have most of the spell ready I just need you."_

_"Ester whose blood is this." _

_"Don't worry here cut your hand and let your blood drip into the wine as well."_

_"Wait Ester will this spell hurt me and Niklaus child? I was on my way to tell him."_

_Ester placed her hand on my belly and said, "No you will both be safe til the time is right I promise you."_

_***(end dream)***_

I woke up with a sweat I grabbed my necklace I thought about what the dreams could be telling me. They felt so real to me like they were memories I looked at the clock so that it was five in the morning so I got out of bed and did my morning routine. I was dressed and ready for the in my cheer suit so walked into Elena's room to see that she is in normal clothes.

"What's wrong with this picture shouldn't you be in uniform? Its's Friday we have to wear it."

"Yeah about that I quit cheer-leading."

"Does Caroline know you quit?"

"No but she won't miss me."

Sitting on her bed I waited for her to finish and then she asked "So from what I could here last night you and Damon had a fight. Are you okay?"

"Elena to be honest I'm not sure anymore he is just so uuuhhhh... you know I just need time to deal with Tyler and Jeremy. Lena I told Tyler if he doesn't fix things with Jeremy that I would leave him because I don't like being in the middle of them."

She came over to and hugged me saying " You made the right choice sis. Besides Damon has showed that he's willing to fight for you in some weird way."

I drove us to school and Elena went to talk to the girls I saw Caroline and I did everything I could do to keep her busy and away from Elena. Caroline notice Elena and walked over to her after she finished talking to Stefan I ran after Caroline and mouthed to Elena ' Sorry I tried.'

At the end of day at the Pep rally we were all cheering I notice Tyler leaving so I told Bonnie I would be right back and I followed Tyler. I was about to grab his arm when I heard Vicki, "Hey you. whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Tyler was looking beyond Vicki and pushed her away. I saw that he was looking at Jeremy "Is that Jeremy?"

I grab Vicki and slap her across the face. "You don't listen do you stay away from brother Vicki and stay away from Tyler."

I walked away to go see Tyler only to find him getting punched by Jeremy, "Jeremy! Stop!"

Tyler turned back to and rammed him into the truck the fight was all over the place Stefan had to come and break it up and pull Tyler away. I noticed Jeremy getting up and grabbing a broken bottle that was on the ground.

"NO Jeremy!" I yelled. Elena ran to Jeremy and Matt took Tyler away from Stefan so I went after Tyler. Matt was trying to calm him down so I walked over and stood in front of Tyler. "Tyler! Look at me!"

When Tyler finally meet my eyes he looked at me with regret in his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." said Matt

"Thanks Matt." I said, "What happened back there Ty?"

"Rose, I swear to you that I was not trying to start a fight but it just happened."

"Then what Ty? I don't want to be in middle between you and my brother this is it the last straw I can't do this anymore."

"Rose, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need time to think your always fighting with Jeremy over Vicki and saw her walk up to Ty."

I walked away in tears I didn't fell that going back to cheer so I just walked I saw Stefan and Matt talking so I decided to walk over to him to thank him for saving my brother. When Matt left I was about to call Stefan when I saw Damon I stayed back to wait I decided to walk over to hear what they were talking about when I heard Mr Tanner.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

I saw Damon zoom over to Tanner in a matter of seconds and biting into his neck. When Damon turned around his eyes were dark and veins under his eyes blood dripping down his face. I was standing by the fence when I heard Damon say "Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

I gasp and they both turned to me I said "Oh my god!"

"Rose." whispered Damon before he took off into the night.

"Rosalie." Stefan said as he zoomed over to me.

Looking at him "I want the truth Stefan you asked me to wait until you were ready."

"Lets walk away from here."

I nodded "You know that your going to have to tell Elena right?"

"Yeah but I just didn't want you to find out like this."

I smiled, "Stefan, since I know your secret I think its only fair I show you my secret."

Stefan looked confused at me when I stepped in front of him I smiled at him closing my eyes as I though about my car. I then appeared by my car Stefan was looking all around before he spotted me and zoomed over to me only to be stopped by the same invisible shield I had up on Damon. He almost fell when I put my hand down to remove it.

"You're a witch?" he asked

"Yes but I believe I'm an original witch." I said.

"How?"

"You first then I'll tell you everything that I know."

Elena was walking over to us so I told him to meet me in my room tonight. After they talked I drove Elena and I home when I walked out of my shower I saw Stefan sitting in my bed. He told me about everything on him being a Vampire. How he became one and how it was because of Katherine. I explain to him about my dreams without telling him the names of the people in them. He asked me who knew about me being a witch so I told him that Jenna has always know about me and that Damon and Tyler found out about me by accident. Eventually we called it a night and I sent him on his way home so I could sleep.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so i hope from here on out i can make it better. :) Please review so i cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote.**


	8. Family Ties Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon**

**okay so far it's a tie between Damon and Klaus to complete the love triangle and just a little bit of hint I do plan on both sets of brothers to love Rosalie in their own way. **

* * *

**Family Ties Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

***(Dream)***

_"Ester are you sure this will work?" I asked worried for my unborn child and myself I had yet to tell anyone other then Ester I wanted to tell Niklaus first._

_"Rosalie listen to me child you will be reborn and no matter what, when, or how many times you are reborn you will become stronger and be a powerful witch you will as well gain your memories of every past life. I promise you and this child will be with Niklaus again." said Ester as she stabbed me in the chest and as I began to fade "Forgive me child this had to be done this way you are my son's true mate."  
_

_***(End Dream)***_

I woke up having trouble breathing and noticed I was in my room. Looking around I noticed the crow at my window I walked over to my window and let it in."Hello you. Why is it you always show up around my window?" I said as I walked away from the crow I grabbed clothes from my closet I looked around to see the crow was gone as I exit out and got ready for the day as I went down stairs to hear Aunt Jenna yelling at the T.V.

"Did your mom you girls why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, No way, you and him he's cute."Said Elena.

"He is not cute." said Jenna

"Who is not cute?" I asked

Elena smiled at me and said "The news guy."

"There is nothing cute about him." said Jenna.

I walked to the fridge to a fruit bowel as Jenna asked Elena "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." said Elena.

I sat down at the table when Jenna grabbed a ring asking, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

I look over and said "Originally it was great great grandma's Mary's wedding ring." I turned back to my bowel and I noticed Jeremy coming into the kitchen.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know on ebay?"said Jeremy

Elena grabs the watch and I slapped Jeremy across the back of his head as both Elena and I say "Your not going to find out."

"That stuff is mom's and dad's you can't just give it away."

"She's/I'm not giving it away. Its called a loan Jeremy."replied Elena and I at the same time.

The door bell rang so Elena went to answer it. When I turned to see the door was closed and Elena was missing. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings I then noticed that Stefan was here_ wait I can sense him now, have I always been able to sense him. Yes I have now that I think about it I when he was close enough I could feel him. Right I feel his emotion okay I need to leave I don't want to feel that feeling._ I told Jenna that I was leaving to meet up Caroline at the Grill.

**At The Mystic Grill**

As I walked in I notice Tyler eating with his parents and he was doing everything he could to ignore Vicki. I sent a text to Tyler letting him know I would be with Caroline and Bonnie as I walked over to them. When I was close enough to them I heard them say Stefan.

"Who is asking Stefan what?" I asked.

"Elena." said Bonnie

"Then go by yourself." said Caroline.

"Care!"I said

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" asked Bonnie. At the mention of Damon I looked at floor not wanting to be apart of that topic.

"Well girls I'll be right back I want to talk to Tyler real quick okay." I said as they both nodded I walked off but said close I didn't go to Tyler because he was still with his parents. I heard Caroline say "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

Deciding to make my way back I said "Enough with the witch jokes Caroline you don't understand it." Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at me "I'm sorry I snap at Caroline its just things with Tyler aren't going well. Hey Bonnie you can come with me if you want." Bonnie nodded.

"Okay and Damon is not dangerous you know, he's just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." said Caroline.

"Like...?"Bonnie urge Caroline to continue.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"I said.

"Okay but you both can't tell Elena." Caroline told us everything Damon had told her about Katherine I noticed Tyler parents leaving so I told the girls that I would be right back and walked over to Tyler before he walked over to Vicki.

"Tyler." I called him.

"Hey walk with me over to Vicki."

"Why whats going on?" I asked confused.

"Trust me okay."

"Okay."

"Vicki." Tyler called.

"What your parents are gone so you can talk now." said Vicki.

"First of all you know I'm dating Rosalie. Second the way you were acting in front of my parents was making it look like you and I have something going on when we don't." said Tyler

"Is that so Tyler come on lets be honest here tell your girl who was with you last night." said Vicki.

"What is she talking about Tyler?" I asked getting pissed off my necklace starting to glow and Tyler noticed.

"Rose, I don't know what she's talking about I swear to you. Look at me and tell me if I'm lying. You are always able to tell." said Tyler.

He was right I was always able to tell even now I could feel that he was telling me the truth. I turned to Vicki and smiled. "You know Vicki. Out of the love I have for my brother I won't harm you. But I will tell you open your eyes before its to late because you will lose the one thing that's good."

I grab Tyler and walked out of the grill telling him that I was taking Bonnie tonight but that I was still his date out of respect for his mom.

**At Home**

After some time the door bell rang so Jeremy went to get it. From where I was standing I saw Tyler and smiled Jeremy went to close the door but Tyler said something I couldn't hear. Elena walks over to hand him the box she had picked up to loan to them. I walked a bit closer to hear them talk.

"Please be careful."said Elena

"Yeah be careful with it dick." said Jeremy

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" said Elena

"I'm fine he's just being a punk." said Tyler

"I got your punk." said Jeremy.

"Look Tyler maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."said Elena so that a fight would be avoided.

I stood there listening to both of them I realized then that no matter what Jeremy was just not going to be nice to Tyler not even for me. Elena was doing her best to stop them but gave up and walked away so when Jeremy closed the door and turned around and saw me

"Rose..."

"No Jeremy after tonight I'm breaking it off with Tyler. I can't do this with you. He made the effort and you just won't. If Vicki can't open her eyes and see how good you are then she's not worth the wait. Jeremy!" I said then walked closer to him and slapped him. I ran up to my room and slammed the door lend on the wall sliding down and cried. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Looking up I saw that it was Damon I stayed in his arms only because he made me feel safe. After a while I whipped the last of my tears away.

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk. Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you know about me being a vampire I'm sure saint Stefan told you everything after I ran off. But I want to know if you are going to tell the council members about me?"

"Damon just like you know I'm a witch why would I talk to them when I have the strength to keep you in check."

"Touche Rose."

"Damon you need to leave and I need to get ready for tonight. thank you for letting me use your shoulder to cry on. Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you can be a gentlemen."

"Rose? Talk to me."

"No Damon go please I don't want about me so please just leave."

I looked up and he was gone. _Oh he's good but its good he can listen _I heard Elena speaking so I walked into her room to see that she was on the phone. I waved to her and she sees me so I mouthed 'Whats going on.' she just raises her hand to me and then gets off the phone. She rushes over to Jeremy's room and I follow her she pulls Jeremy head phone on him.

"Ahh, God! What now?" said Jeremy

"The pocket watch where is it?"said Elena

"What watch?" asked Jeremy

"The one you stole from mom's box look Mrs Lockwood just called me freaking out. It was on the list Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."said Jeremy

I had enough so I spoke up "Enough! Both of you just stop. Elena, Jeremy can't steal something that dad gave him. Jeremy stop blaming Tyler for shit and tell Elena the truth about the damn watch. Now that I've said my peace in this argument I'm leaving this room."

"Rose!" called both Elena and Jeremy as I walked out.

I just kept walking out and Bonnie came after to me and as I sat down on the edge of the bed she sat behind me and started to fix my hair and let me cry. I didn't care what was said after I left the room. _So far today all Jeremy seemed to do is hurt me I was really starting to think that Vicki was bad for him we use to be so close and now he just kept hurting me. I was the more controlled one of us and they would come to me but now fights were between me and Jeremy._ When Elena came into the room with my dress and shoes she didn't speak to me. She just left me alone and waited for when I was ready to speak she knew me so well and Bonnie over time learned to do the same and that was why I loved them so much.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so I hope from here on out I can make it better. :) Please review so I cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote. oh just another heads up I plan on keep some people a live only those that I felt should not have had to die. But I will let Vicki die I never liked her. **


	9. Family Ties Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon**

**okay so far it's a tie between Damon and Klaus to complete the love triangle and just a little bit of hint I do plan on both sets of brothers to love Rosalie in their own way. **

* * *

**Family Ties Part 2**

**Rosalie PoV:**

**On The Drive To Lockwood Manor **

The car was silent so I spoke up since it was just me and Bonnie "Bonnie do you believe your Grams about being a witch?"

"You want me to be honest about it?" she asked and I nodded so she continued "I don't know what to believe."

"Bonnie if I let you touch my hand and you do your thing that you do. You know how you did with Stefan. What you see has to stay between us I don't want Elena to know."

As we pulled up the drive way and parked Bonnie said "Rose your acting weird me but yeah give me your hand."

I let a breath out and gave her me hand as she took it I felt her power call to me for help I saw the things that we would do together. I pulled my hand away and we looked at each other with shock.

"How? Why are you always reborn?"

"Bonnie I don't know but since the death of my parents on that bridge I've been getting my memories of those past lives. So do you believe that your a witch now?"

"Rose, after what we just saw together I would be stupid not to believe and you have my word that I wont tell Elena. But why don't you want her to know?"

"She's not ready to know about me yet. Bonnie she is my third sister the first two died and they knew about me. I'm scared to let lose her if I tell her about me."

"Hey no crying we didn't bring out make up bags to fix it so no crying and I agree with not tell her for now but she will have t be told eventually."

I nodded and we got out of the car and walked up the house in the line and as we got closer to the steps I was getting nervous. I knew Tyler parents well enough that they would want me to stand with them.

"Good evening, Mrs Lockwood, Mr Lockwood."

"Ah Rosalie you must stand here with us as we welcome everyone. Please do stand with Tyler." said Mrs Lockwood.

I smiled "It would be my honor Mrs Lockwood but would it be okay if I tend to my friend first so she's not alone I promise to return."

"Yes you may please do return quick."said Mrs Lockwood.

As I walked away Tyler grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit before letting me go again. Once I had Bonnie standing with Matt I walked back out to stand by Tyler only to see him missing. Mrs Lockwood saw me and pulled me over to her.

"Someone decided to show up that Tyler went to make sure she didn't make a scene." she whispered to me.

"Mrs Lockwood I know you have had your hopes up that Tyler and I would stay together. But after tonight I'm afraid we won't be together. You see he and my brother can't seem to work things out so I decided to put an end to it tonight. I hope that you can respect my decision to still attend all these special events with him as just a friend."

"Oh honey, of course I understand family is suppose to come first, But I must ask is your brother getting the same treatment as Tyler."

"I'm not talking to my brother because of this choice I had to make so no my brother is getting the worst end of it."

"Smart choice Rosalie. Maybe Mr. Lockwood should have a talk to both Tyler and Jeremy."

"He could try but I'm not sure it would make a difference I've been hurt enough by both of them that I'm not sure it can be fixed."

After a while of standing by the steps we went inside since Tyler never returned. I told Mrs Lockwood I would be with Bonnie. But as I searched the rooms I found myself drawn to someone as I kept walking I found Elena and Stefan looking at all the history items. _It was Stefan that I felt. why was I always feeling his aura I felt his feeling he was worried about something. _Looking around I saw where Elena was standing by as she said "Look at all this familiar names..."

Stefan looked worried as she got to Damon and Stefan names. He finally saw that I was there I saw that he wasn't ready to tell Elena about himself yet. I was about to say something but I heard Damon say "The original Salvatore brother..."I turned to see he was with Caroline I stepped back to stand by Stefan left side and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I remembered his text asking me to help him with Damon I told him that he would have to spike Caroline. So when Caroline asked if she could borrow Stefan so she could dance I squeezed his hand again to get him to say yes. That left Elena and I alone with Damon in the room as we watched Caroline pull Stefan away.

"I want to apologize to you for such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

I looked at Damon and saw he was looking at me I saw regret in his eyes but his face showed nothing so Elena wasn't able to see what I could. I decided that I couldn't be in the same room as Damon so I left the room. I found Tyler with Vicki and the Mrs Lockwood grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her.

"Tyler!" she said getting Tyler to let go of Vicki "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier Its Vicki right? Matt's sister?"

I was in tear already because I heard what Vicki had said to Tyler and he was getting angry. When he saw me with is mother Tyler felt what I felt and we both knew it was over and his mother was going to make Vicki pay for me getting hurt.

"Yes ma'am." said Vicki.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness he gets from his father." Said Mrs Lockwood

"That's okay Mrs Lockwood Tyler and I were just saying goodnight."said Vicki before leaving.

"That's what you get when you bring trash into the party..." said Tyler's mom before leaving Tyler and I alone.

Tyler looked at me he was about to talk to me "Don't Ty! We are done! You invited her here to get laid was I just a cover for your parents because they like me?" he was quiet and didn't even try to deny it. "Oh . My. God. I am just a cover for them. You used me!" I said as kept taking a step back until he reached out for me and hugged me to him.

"No you were never a cover up I do love you I want to be with you. I just don't know how to fix things with Jeremy and I heard you yell at Jeremy that after tonight that you would break up with me." said Tyler as I tried to push him away.

"Tyler don't" I said not wanting to hear any more.

"I used Vicki tonight because I knew how my mom would get. I"ll wait for you as long as it takes." he grabbed my face in his hands so that I was looking at him as he continue to say "Deal with your brother I'll wait for you."

"Tyler your crazy you know that what if I end up dating someone else?"

"I'll wait for you because I know your the one for me. Hell your the only girl I know that can put up with my angerment problems and can calm me down with just your touch. So yes I'll wait for you." he said as he brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them. _his issues did remind me of Niklaus is that why I feel so drawn to him because he's so much like my Nik... wait did I just think that..._

"Tyler, take me over to the dance floor so we can dance."_  
_

"Yes, Ma'am"

As we reached the dance floor I see Elena walking away from Stefan and Damon with a smirk on his face only to disappear when he sees me in Tyler's arms. I smirk at him and blow him a kiss and then I kiss Tyler slowly letting him know that with this kiss I was agreeing with his deal of waiting for me. After I pulled away I asked him to take me home. I noticed that Tyler's mom was happy to see us together as Tyler informed her that he was taking me home. As I got to the front door I turned to Tyler and thanked him for a great night and kissed him on the cheek. Walking inside my phone went off I took it out of my purse and saw it was a text from Stefan.

(It's done thanks for your help)

I text back

(Glad to help see you tomorrow in the morning)

I went straight up to my room not caring that Jeremy had a girl in his room. I changed my clothes and slide into bed.

_***(Dream)***_

_I was dressed for a ball my hair was up with a few curls out on the sides. My sister had her's down all the men wanted to dance with us but I wouldn't dance with anyone. My sister was so easy to persuade as she returned I called to her._

_"Katrina, how can you dance with all these men you know how angry father will get."_

_"Rosalie, its just a dance its not as if I am giving myself to them."_

_"I know that but some men won't want a dance. I just want you safe sister. My dreams are getting worse and I fear for you because I see you in them."_

_"Alright Rosalie I'll be more careful. Tell me sis is your magic getting better."_

_"Shush now we are not somewhere safe to speak about that but to answer you yes its been better since I got my ruby necklace back."_

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so I hope from here on out I can make it better. :) Please review so I cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote. oh just another heads up I plan on keep some people a live only those that I felt should not have had to die. But I will let Vicki die I never liked her. **


	10. You're Undead to Me Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon**

**okay so its a tie between Damon and Klaus again to complete the love triangle but the poll is still going and just a little bit of hint I do plan on both sets of brothers to love Rosalie in their own way. **

* * *

**You're Undead To Me Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

The last four days I've been waking up early and going over to the boarding house and popping myself over to the boarding house so Stefan could help me channel my emotions. So far I was able to control fire, water, earth, and now he had me working on controlling air. He told me to sit on the floor in the living room and telling to close my eyes and concentrate on the silence. I was suppose to levitate the flames of the candles in front of me without blowing them out with the gust of wind I was suppose to call forth.

I got frustrated with it so I decided to concentrate on Stefan again he was always easy for me to feel. I noticed the last few days together that we had some kind of bond or link to each other because we could speak to each other in thought. Though Stefan said we shouldn't do it I enjoyed feeling him in my head but since he was so private I agreed to block him off unless it was necessary. I could feel that he was somewhere dark. I heard low whispers so I took a chance and opened our link only to be meet with silence I heard footsteps and someone getting coffee.

I heard Stefan speak"He's awake, he's weak but its probably best to stay out of the basement! He's Damon, not sure how dangerous he still might be."

"You're going to school?" I heard Zach ask.

"Came here to live a life. Its about time I get back to that and Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her? Here is a better question why is Rosalie always here and not Elena?"

"What am I suppose to do feed her another lie? I hate lying to her Zach I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something. Rosalie is here because she knows the truth in a way she has always known about Damon and I."

"What choice so you have? You came back here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it. How could Rosalie know and not Elena I don't understand that."

"Rosalie saw Damon kill Mr Tanner and since than she has known but she could feel that both Damon and I were different because she is a witch and that is why she is always here I'm helping her gain control over her powers."

"Are you telling me that she is a witch like the Bennet's?"

"Yes and Elena does not know about it so can you keep that a secret?"

Everything went quiet and I started to worry that I was going to found. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped causing the flames to light up brighter before blowing out. I looked to see a very upset Stefan staring at me.

"Oh for crying out Stefan don't you know its bad to sneak up on a witch."

"Rosalie, I told you to stay out of my head you shouldn't be using the link like that. Maybe you should talk to Bonnie's grams."said Stefan as I decided to look at the candles rather then him.

I felt how angry he was through our link so I did my best puppy face and looked up at him "I'm sorry I just got so frustrated not being able to control air that I decided to go for something easier to concentrate on. You have always been easy to find."I blocked off the link and started picking up the candles.

"Rosalie do you agree with Zach?"

I sighed "Stefan I know your secret granted you didn't tell me it until... well because of Damon. Elena doesn't I told you to tell her the truth but you haven't the choice is yours to make."

Stefan helpped me up since my hands and arms were full of candles. As I placed them on the table getting ready to turn I felt Stefan behind me. He placed his hands on my waist I could feel him sniffing my neck to breathe in my scent. It was when I felt his lips on my neck that my heart beat began to beat faster I wrapped my arm around his neck I whispered "Stefan"

"Hmm" he replied as he continued kissing my neck causing me to bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan I knew wanted to escape. Snapping out my daze and knowing that this was wrong he was my sisters boyfriend I used my shield to push him away.

"Sorry Rosalie I don't know what came over me. We should get going before we are late to school." He said as he got up from the floor.

I smiled at him "Do you think its my magic that causes you to do that? Maybe somehow its calling you to me or something else different?"

"I don't know maybe talk to Bonnie and see if you two can talk to her Grams."

I nodded and we then left to school.

**At School**

We walked up to Bonnie and Elena we stood there quiet until Stefan said "Hey"

Bonnie grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as she said. "Hey, uh you know, we gotta go. Uh be somewhere right now."

"Yeah what she said." I said. When we were far enough away I asked "Bonnie do you think we can talk to your grams since she knows more than you."

"Yeah sure I'll let you know when I go to see her."

My phone went off and I look at to see its a text from Stefan.

~can you pop over to the boarding house to check on Zack?~

I text back

~Yeah sure why?~

~Its just I don't want to be late to meet up with Elena and I promise you I won't be long~

~No problem glad to help out~

~Thanks Rosalie~

~You know you can call me Rose right~

~No I like Rosalie better :P~

~lol whatever ttyl~

I shook me head and went on with day talking with Caroline about how things went with Tyler and that she didn't need to be looking for Damon or worrying about him that she could better then Damon I was hurting inside not being able to let her know that it was me who had Damon first. I had been at that house and have yet to see how Damon was doing.

**After School**

I walked out of the school made sure I was somewhere I couldn't be seen and popped over to the boarding house kitchen. I noticed that Zach was walking down to the basement so I followed him stay close if I needed to use my shield I stood by the last step and only in Zach eye sight.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." said Zack.

Zach saw me and I put a finger to my lips letting him know not to say i was in the same room as them.

"Damon?"

"So it was your vervain good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep."

"We're not family; Damon." Zach said as he got closer to the door. "Only in the most dysfunctional serve in fact, I avoided having a living breathing, loving family because of you."

"I don't guess I talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded; Zach I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you don't visit Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn."

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." said Zach as he began to walk away I put my shield up around Zach as I heard movement from Damon. He was stopped my shield and glanced at me from the window on the cell door.

"Rose! But why?" Damon asked.

"Why? What Damon?"

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach."demanded Damon as he never looked away from me. I had a smirk on my face because I knew I was stronger then Damon.

"Zach go upstairs I'm fine here." I said

Zach nodded and went back upstairs leaving me alone with Damon. "Tell me Damon how does it feel to be locked up and unable to harm anyone?"

"Rose get me out of here."Damon growled at me.

"No Damon. Remember you promised to answer all my question honestly?"

"Rose I remember very well. Now get me out so I can kiss you."

"Ha you think that I would let you do that when you have been kissing Caroline my best friend and my sister."

"I didn't kiss your sister I tried and failed. But I only tried so that you would hear about it and finally be with me."

I brought down my shield as I said "You believe that if you get me jealous enough that I would jump into your arms. I maybe single Damon but i'm not desperate." As soon as I was close to the door Damon reached out his hand and grabbed me by the neck bringing me close enough for our lips to touch. But Stefan zoomed in and pulled out of Damon's grip leaving me to fall to the floor. _how did he know our link is open but I didn't open it. _I knew Damon would never hurt me and I could feel that Stefan believed that he would hurt me I closed our link.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

Stefan walked over to pick me up and carried me out of the basement."Thanks for saving Zach he told me you were still down there. Why did you not use your shield Rosalie?"

"It was up Stefan when I saved Zach I brought it down because Damon would never hurt me. He just wanted to kiss me."

I heard him growl as he put down on the couch. "Don't do that Stefan I'm not your girlfriend I'm your BEST FRIEND. Elena is your girlfriend besides aren't you late to to meet up with her."

"Right let me take you home."

"Go meet up with Elena I can get myself home. Oh and Stefan I'll call or text when I'm not angry because I know it was you who open our link while I was alone with Damon."

"Rosalie wait! Sorry your right I was wrong to do that when I get upset with you for doing it. Your also right that I shouldn't tell you who you can be with but I rather it not be with my brother."

I nodded and popped into my room I sat on my bed with my journal writing down all the dreams and things that had been going on between Stefan and I. The link for one I wanted to learn to block him out especially if he was going to use it like did tonight and get mad when I open it to find him._ Maybe I should call Bonnie so we could talk to her Grams. I knew a lot already I was picking and choosing I would let in on the secret I hold. _I must have so lost in thought that I didn't know what time it was but I heard Elena get home and saw her rushing into my room. She joined in my bed and used my legs as her pillow she began telling me everything that happened with Vicki to how Stefan as been lately. I ran my hand through her hair as she talked to me until Jeremy came to my door. I already knew he was up to something with Stefan I felt him the moment he was on the yard.

"You okay Elena?"asked Jeremy

"Is Vicki in there?"replied Elena

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy said with a smile on his face and I was happy for him but he knew I wasn't ready to talk to him. When I was angry with someone mainly and normally Elena but I didn't speak to that person until I was ready for it. As I listen to them I just kept looking at Elena and running my hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with you Elena?"

"I'm miserable." she said as wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." said Jeremy.

Elena let go of me then left my room but Jeremy stayed at my door so I asked. "What are you up to?"

"Ah she finally speaks."

"Whatever Jeremy now answer my question."

"Stefan is down stairs cooking for Elena. One of her favorite meals Chicken Parmesan."

"That was nice of you to help out STEFAN like that." I replied _he could be that way with Stefan and not Tyler _

"Rose are you still mad at me?"

I looked at him "Yes now leave my room please."

"Rose don't be that way you didn't have to break up with Tyler."

"Really Jeremy well its a little to late for that now. Seeing as you won't leave my room until we talk fine lets talk Jeremy." I said as I pull my journal down on my night stand.

"Rose..."

"NO I'm not done talking so your just going to have to listen. I did have to end things with Tyler because no matter how many times he tried to fix things with you. You couldn't just be civil with him for me he tried but you just wouldn't. What makes me more angry now is that your willing to help out Stefan fix things with Elena and yet if Tyler had had asked for the same kind of help you would have slammed the door in his face. So here you have it me all to your self I'm happy that to hear that your with Vicki now. But right now I'm too angry with you right now. I'll be your older sister later when I'm done being hurt." I said to him. I decided to lay down on my stomach and cry into my pillow.

"Rose please don't be mad at me. We are never like this its always you and Elena like this." Jeremy said as he walked over to my bed.

I turned my face so I wasn't looking at him I knew that he didn't leave because I felt my bed move a bit. Then felt his arms wrap around me causing me to turn to my side and allowing him to lay his head on my shoulder. I let my tears fall as he held me tighter and begging me to forgive him.

"I want to forgive you Jeremy but I can't right now and I believe your girlfriend is waiting for you to return." I said as I turned to face him I smiled sadly at him I kissed his forehead and pushed him off my bed causing me to laugh at him. "Go before I change my mind about forgiving you."

"Really?"

"Go!"

He left my room with a smile on his face I was about to fall asleep when I thought I heard Damon calling my name. I got out of my bed walked over to my minor to look at my face and wipe away the tears. I heard Damon's voice again I thought I saw him in the minor when I turned around and found that I was alone I decided to get in bed. As I was about lay down I saw the crow at my window again I looked at as it looked at me then I blew it a kiss and it flew away.

***(Dream)***

_I was grasping for air as I opened my eyes to see everything bright and finally taking notice that Tatia was with me._

_"Tatia where are we?" I asked then all the memories began to return to me"NO!" I yelled I held on to my belly._

_"My sweet Rosalie," she said to as she held me "You were tricked my dear sister."_

_I pulled away from her wiped my tears away and asked. "What...What are you talking about?"_

_"Esther my dear sister __murder us but you will always return. You must be careful if anything happens to your twin it will happen to you as well. But if anything happens to you she will be fine Rosalie you can only see me again when see this memory as a dream."_

_"Tatia I never told anyone that I practice magic how did you find know?"  
_

_"Rosalie, just before Esther stabbed me she told me about you that and I've been watching you from here."  
_

_"Tatia I need you to watch over my son til the time is right. Protect him from other sprites that might want to hurt him. If what you say is true then when the time is right Esther just might use him against Niklaus we must keep him safe when and if I do return to you sister promise me that no matter how much I beg to see do not let me see him unless it is his time to be born. Please promise me please sister Promise me."_

_"I promise you my dear sister." she said I then cast a protection spell on her and my son so only I and our ancestors could get to them._

_***(END DREAM)***_

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so I hope from here on out I can make it better. :) Please review so I cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote. oh just another heads up I plan on keep some people a live only those that I felt should not have had to die. But I will let Vicki die I never liked her. **


	11. You're Undead to Me Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon**

**okay so its Klaus in the lead to complete the love triangle but the poll is still going and just a little bit of hint I do plan on both sets of brothers to love Rosalie in their own way. **

* * *

**You're Undead To Me Part 2**

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up from my dream and hoped that my link to Stefan was still blocked I didn't need him know about that yet. He didn't need to know I got out of bed put on my two piece and some short shorts I was about to walk out of my room when my phone went off it was a text from Caroline.

~Girl you and your sister better be on your way here.

~:) Girl? Really you know I got a name now use it.

~ Rose you know you love it when I call you girl.

~:) don't you know it we just left the house be there soon.

As soon as Elena and I got there she went off to find Stefan and I was told to help out Bonnie and Matt. As we washed the car I heard Bonnie say "Uh-Uh, no none of that tortured pinning stuff." I looked up to see Matt looking at Elena and Stefan.

"I'm just observing." said Matt

Both Bonnie and I said "Mm-hmm"

"Matt, Bonnie is right don't do that to yourself." I said as I wiped off the hood of the car. I looked around and found Tyler talking to some girls.

"Rose, your doing the same thing." said Matt

"Matt why couldn't I have a brother like you that liked Tyler?" I asked but with the tone in my voice it was easy to tell I was upset.

Matt walked over to me and pulled me into a hug saying "I don't know Rose I'm sorry your going through this."

Another car pulled up and Bonnie said. "Oh. Tiki. This one's yours."

Tiki walked over and looked at the car then said. "Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." said Tiki.

"You don't have to be rude." stated Bonnie.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junker." replied Tiki.

I heard Tiki screaming and saw that the water hose was going crazy on her. I smiled even more when I noticed that Bonnie was the one causing it. Matt ran over to help Tiki which caused Bonnie to break her concentration. I let Bonnie and Matt know that I was going to go check on Caroline. As I sat there talking with her about everything with Tyler and Jeremy.

"Rose, you just need to find someone your brother is okay with."

"Yeah that easy to say yet hard to be done Jeremy only get along with Stefan and he is taken by Elena."

"Weird how she always gets what she wants yet you always have to give up everything."

"Caroline, its not like that besides Jeremy is just more protective over me"

"Yeah and you two never use to fight now you guys are and its over your love life."

"Caroline, what would I do if you weren't here in my life?"

"Die a virgin and never know anything of such passion men can give."

"Hey I may be a virgin Caroline but I'm waiting for the right guy. Call me old fashion but I want to be in love with the guy and know he wont hurt me you know and Tyler has hurt me because he can't keep it in his pants."

"Well you need more options girl because you only ever been with Tyler to be honest."

"So you agree with Elena that I should get with every guy that walks up to me."

"Well yes just don't be desperate about."

"Hey I'm not desperate." I said as pushed her and noticed that Elena was about to walking over. So I told Caroline one more secret I had "Caroline don't tell Elena anything but I did give her Stefan I didn't even fight for him."

Caroline looked at me with a sad face then hugged me. "Rose you should have fought for rather then going back to Tyler."

I nodded and then we heard Elena ask "Fought for who?"

I looked at Elena and smiled"For a better love life. I was telling her about Tyler vs Jeremy"

She gave me a sad smile and I asked "What brought you over here?"

"Oh yeah, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

Caroline went into one leader mode and demand "Rose, why don't you go get some more?"

"Yeah sure I'll go." I walked into the school to go to the janitors office. But the door was locked I was beginning to feel like I was being watch I looked around me but I was alone in the hallway. I turned to leave when I saw Damon standing front of me, "Rose help me, Rose help me, help me." I ran out of the school and stood where nobody could see me and popped over to the Boarding house I felt so dazed out and I couldn't figure out why I was even doing here. I made all the way to the basement when I was no longer felt dazed.

"Smart Damon but how where you able to control me like that."

With a smirk on his face he answered. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Oh wait here's a clue what's in my hand."

I saw my necklace in his hand and realized that when Stefan pulled me away that Damon must have pulled it off me. "Damon give me that."

"Let me out of here and I will."

"No Damon you know I can't let you out."

"You see this thing Rose. This belongs to you, this helps you control your power, this can be very helpful to a vampire. You see this can help control you if I need to."

"That's how you got me here. Damon don't do this it one thing to bring me here to visit you but its an whole other thing to get me to let you out."I walked up to the door and he was close enough to kiss me but I had my shield up.

"Kiss me Rose you know you want to but you have to lower your shield Rose."

"If I lower my shield you end up with a better chance in controlling me I think I leave it up."

"Come on Rose, its just a kiss here I'll place your necklace in the center of the room." He said as he step away and as he place my necklace done and came back to the door.I drop my shield and our lips touched but I wanted more and the door was in the way.

"You have to open the door to get more Rose. I'm not controlling you in anyway I'm leaving the choice all up to you."

I went to unlock the door when I her Zach. "NO! NO!"

I raised my hand and Zach was blocked from coming any closer. I open the door and Damon was standing there waiting. He grabs my necklace off the floor and walks up to me. Without looking away from Damon I told Zack.

"Leave this house now Zach. Please he won't hurt me and he can't leave this house without his ring. Zach I'm strong then I look trust me LEAVE NOW."

Zach nodded and left.

"Well Damon here I am and there you are what do we do now."

"You can drop the shield that you have around us. So I can take you to my room."

"No Damon we do this here and now before I even think of dropping the shield."

He growled and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard and I responded just the same biting on his lip. He was about to return the bite but I felt his fangs and shoved him away with my shield.

"What the fuck Rose?" said Damon as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You will not bite me. I know what I felt Damon you can't fool me."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he said as he was getting up.

My phone went off and I saw that it was a text from Bonnie.

~where are you?

"I got to go Damon don't have to much fun. If Zach returns while I'm gone don't hurt him unless your ready to deal with my wrath." I said before popping back to the school.

~I'm inside the school heading back with more towels why?

As I walked out with towels that I created to make it look like I wasn't lying Bonnie pulled the moment I was past the door causing to drop the towels. She then began to tell me about how she caused water to turn into fire and lite a car on fire and if it wasn't for Stefan getting her attention. She said that she needed to see her Grams and now would be the time to go with her.

"Okay yeah lets go."

We got in her car and she drove us to her Grams in tears. No matter what I said to calm her down it didn't work to stop them. When we got to the front door she knocked.

"I don't know what's happening to me."

"I know dear."

"oh Grams." Bonnie said as she hugged her grams.

"Come in Rose."

"Okay Sheila but unlike Bonnie I'm in more control I just have question."

"Give me your hand."

I did as she asked and she was able to see everything I allowed her to see. She saw my past lives and everything that been happening around Stefan and Damon. I pulled away when I heard her gasp

"You're...Oh child...does Bonnie know this."

"No I only showed her our future. When I feel that she is ready to know I will allow her to see more."

"Now about those things with Stefan and Damon. Well lets just say that they are your familiars not many witches are lucky enough to have them and for you to get two. A familiar can help you and keep you well grounded. Here take this book and read it everything on familiar and how not to let them control you. Sweet heart let Damon think its the necklace and you need to learn quick so that he can no longer try to."

"Thank you. I'm going to go home now is Bonnie going to be okay?"

"Yeah we just need to help her out. Do you need me to take you home."

"Oh no I can just pop myself home."

"You shouldn't do that a lot but tonight I'll let that slid since my granddaughter needs me."

I nodded and popped into my room throwing the book on the bed and got ready for bed. As I sat down on bed I reach for the book and began to read it.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so I hope from here on out I can make it better. :) Please review so I cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote. oh just another heads up I plan on keep some people a live only those that I felt should not have had to die. But I will let Vicki die I never liked her. **


	12. Lost Girls Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story! _**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

**Poll for who is to try and come between them. **

**A)Elijah B) Tyler (her to be ex) C) Klaus D) Damon**

**okay so its Klaus and Damon tied to complete the love triangle but the poll is still going and just a little bit of hint I do plan on both sets of brothers to love Rosalie in their own way. **

* * *

**Lost Girls Part 1**

**Rosalie PoV:**

I was reading the book on familiars I had skipped to the part about not allowing the familiar to control me. When I hear my phone go start to ring I saw that it was Stefan so I answer it.

"Hello."

"Rosalie, Elena knows what I am and she ran from me talk to her please. I need to go look for Damon and I can't find Zach."

"Stefan, slow down okay Zach is fine I told him to leave the house for awhile. Damon was able to control me for a while so just go find Damon and I'll talk to Elena."

"Yeah okay but how was he able to control you? Can you just calm her down just enough for me to explain to her?"

"I'll tell you everything later I think I hear Elena coming bye." I said as I hung u the phone not giving him a chance to speak. I place my phone back on my night stand just as my door opens to reveal Elena. She walks in and rushes to me and hugs me I return the hug as I ask "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Rose you wont believe me if I told you." she replied her voice full of sadness.

I get her to look up at me and comb her hair out of face "Lena, try. Tell me whats got you so upset like this."

She nods and says "Its Stefan."

"What about him?"

Avoiding my question she asks "Can I stay here with you tonight? I promise to tell you everything after I change."

"Yeah sure I'll be here waiting."

Elena left my room so I went to open my window and felt that Stefan was close by I looked around and saw him jump into Elena's room._why does this hurt to see him so upset and Elena to get the guy? Is possible to be in love with more than one guy? _Not knowing how long they were going to be I began to read more from the book Bonnie's grams gave me. Now that I knew it was my own fault Damon was able to control like he did. I knew that I would have to be careful with my emotions and keep my necklace away from him those two elements allowed him the access he needed. I realized that I took take there strength and use it for myself Stefan was my light and Damon being who he was, was my darkness. With both at my side I was the strongest witch in the world. It was something I had to keep to myself and not let anyone try to use me.

I was so into the book that I didn't notice that Elena was in my room until I felt my bed move a bit and her hug my waist as she used my legs as pillows again. Placing the book down I look down at her and before I said anything to her used my magic to sense if anyone was around and I found Stefan presence was somewhere out side and Jeremy in his room. Running my hand through Elena's hair I asked "You ready to talk to me?"

"Do you believe that Vampires are real Rose?"

I didn't know how to answer that so I went with a fake answer "Yeah sure I could or at least wish that they are I thought you were like this because of Stefan."

"I am like this because of Stefan and that's what he is a vampire."

"OOH okay cool I guess."

She lets go of me and sits up and says "NO! Rose not cool its hard to explain but it scares me."

"Lena,listen before you found out that he was a vampire did he give any reason to be afraid of him? That he would hurt you? He's my best friend Lena, and not once have he ever made me feel that I should fear him. I've always felt safe around him. Can you say the same?"

Looking at me with shock face she replied "Rose, why are you so calm about this?" her eyes widen and she realized "OH MY GOD you knew what he was. How long have you known about him and his brother Rose."

"Elena, I ...the... the reason I know about him and Damon is because I saw...I saw Damon kill Mr Tanner with my own eyes."

"Oh god Rose...wait you knew that long and didn't tell me."

"Elena it wasn't my secret to tell it was his. Besides I did the best friend part and told him many times to just tell you. Hey how did you find out about him anyways?"

"Remember when I told about that old man thinking he had seen Stefan before?"

"Yeah"

"He remembered seeing him in 1953 Rose and you know me very well when I feel like someone is hiding something me I look and look til I find out what it is. Then I confronted him about it and here I am telling you."

"Yeah that's you alright, so what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep and forget or at least try to forget."

"Well come on sleep we will deal with everything else in the morning."

Elena nodded and laid down beside me while I went to turn off my lamp. Looking over at Elena I wondered to myself how would she react to me being a witch. How would I keep her safe from Niklaus. What will everyone think when they find out about me. As soon as I was laid down I hugged Elena close to me and fell asleep.

*****(dream)*****

_I looked around and I saw I was in a very bright place. I knew where I was it was my time to talk to her again._

_"Tatia I know your here please show your self to me."_

_"My dear sister, you are a lot younger now then the last time I saw you."_

_I smiled at her and asked "Sister, is Katerina still alive or was killed like Stefan has told me? I know that you told me last time she was dead but still alive I know what she is but I need to know."_

_Tatia stared at me before answering me "Sister, she is alive and she knows you have been reborn."_

_"How very kind of her to keep an eye out for me." I said with a bit of hatred _

_"Rosalie, are you still angry that she became a Vampire and might have weaken your spell to protect you son?"_

_"Tatia the spell only stay strong if everyone in our blood line dies and comes her to help protect him. Of course I'm angry with her she knows things about me. Do you think I should tell Elena about me I haven't told her because I think that as long as she doesn't know to much she will be safer?"_

_"Tell her when you feel that she is ready to know but she has to know before Niklaus find both of you."_

_"He as yet to find find me last time he only found her. It was Elijah that found me while Niklaus slaughtered my family. Dying in his arms the moment Katerina choose to take her life."_

**_***(end_ Dream)*****

I woke up and saw that I was alone in bed and a note on my pillow.

_Rose,_

_Thanks for telling me the truth and your right Stefan should have told me himself. I decided to talk to him. I called him and told him what I want to know I'll let you know how things play out._

_Love _

_Lena_

Smiling at the letter I got dressed and decided to check on Damon. I popped myself over in the entrance hall I slowly walk into the living room I see Vicki on the couch bleeding.

"Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house and I'm getting really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring."

Smiling to myself I waited for him to notice me. "Damn it." he said looking over at Vicki "Aw, don't get blood on the ." He walked over to Vicki sits on the table and looks over at his bite mark on her. "I got you, didn't I? Well you're not gonna be any fun today."

Deciding to make myself known I said "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food."

"Rose, one sec." he said as he gets up "I''m going to regret this." he then bites into his wrist and feeds blood too Vicki. "So what brings you here Rose."

"Came to check up on you as well as get my necklace back. But here you are feeding your blood to my brothers girlfriend." I said as I went to sit on the couch across from Vicki.

Vicki choose that moment to wake up and Damon compelled her to go up stairs to go get cleaned up. Once she was gone he had me laying down straight on the couch with him on top of me.

"Hmm. Now Damon is that anyway to treat a girl like myself."

"Are you sure about that?" he said as nudge my legs apart and thrust himself into me.

"Mmm...Damon get off me before I make you. You know I can."

"Alright, alright getting off. Can you really blame my reaction to you when you wear clothes like that."

I look at myself and saw nothing wrong I was wearing a red tank top with a white over sweater , black and red plaid skirt, and my black ankle boots.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing it matching I asked as I sat up.

"Oh nothing at all you look great its good to see a girl not afraid to show off her legs." Damon said as placed his hand on my knee slowly moving it up.

"Stop trying to tease me Damon its not working." I said as I moved his hand off me. I get up and walk over to his bar and pour him a drink just before walking over I slipped a few belladonna seeds that I crushed before popping over I swirled his drink to mix it. I then walk back over to him and hand him the drink I then sat down beside him and waited.

"Damon, whats the real reason your here in Mystic Falls?"

"Don't ask question that you don't want to know about." he said drinking his drink slowly.

I decided to tease him a bit so I move closer to him and then straddled him. I hear him growl when I started to kiss his neck a little. I feel his hands on my waist _where did he put his drink _and he thrust up gliding me against his cock, "oh Damon" I purred " I can tell your hiding something from me Damon. If you want more you have to be truthful with me."

I get up off him and Vicki makes her entrance to the room saying "Oh, man. That shower was so great."

Damon and I look at her to see that she was just in a grey shirt and her underwear. I rolled my eyes when she asked "What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon says as he walks past me and Hands me his empty glass.

"Damon!" I called

"I did?" asked Vicki he nodded so she continued "Wait. I'm confused. How did I get here?"

Vicki walked up to Damon and he choose to compel her. "We met in the woods you were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? that blood was so good." said Vicki.

"Only if I can" replied Damon.

I see her offer her wrist to him and he takes is but not before biting his wrist and giving it to her. I put his glass on the damn table and I walk over to the wall and lean on it. I noticed Damon starring at me as he feeds off Vicki and I asked "Where's my necklace Damon?"

Damon stops feeding and zooms over to me "Somewhere safe and you won't get it back until Stefan gives me back my ring."

Damon speeds away and turns on the radio Vicki begin to dance and the next thing I know she's pulling along to the middle of the room. "Come on Rose dance with me." I looked at her and decided what the hell it not like I have anywhere else to be. I feel Damon close to me and then I see him dancing between us I smile.

* * *

**But this in my first "Vampire Diaries" story so I hope from here on out I can make it better. :) Please review so I cant make changes or some how make the next chapter better. please don't forget to vote. oh just another heads up I plan on keep some people a live only those that I felt should not have had to die. But I will let Vicki die I never liked her. **


End file.
